


Persona 5+ X Reader

by Jackm123



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series, persona - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, Multi, My First AO3 Post, Persona 3 Portable, Persona 3 Spoilers, Persona 4 Spoilers, Persona 5 Spoilers, Smut, Somnophilia, Tags Are Hard, Video Game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 34,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21903151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackm123/pseuds/Jackm123
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Reader, Amamiya Ren (Persona Series)/Reader, Aragaki Shinjiro/Reader, Arisato Minako/Reader, Arisato Minato/Reader, Hanamura Yosuke/Reader, Iwai Munehisa/Reader, Kitagawa Yusuke/Reader, Kurusu Akira/Reader, Mishima Yuuki/Reader, Narukami Yu/Reader, Niijima Makoto/Reader, Okumura Haru/Reader, Sakamoto Ryuji/Reader, Sakura Futaba/Reader, Sanada Akihiko/Reader, Tatsumi Kanji/Reader, Teddie/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 310





	1. Ryuji X Reader

"Kamoshida!" You yell, slamming open the door to the faculty office. "What do you want (F/n)?" Your volleyball coach asks in an annoyed tone. He keeps his back to you as he continues to write.

"My friend told me all about the texts you've been sending her. How dare you!? I don't want to be Captain of the volleyball team because my friend let you you toy with her body! I want to use my skills and talents to achieve my goal not my friends." You fight back tears of frustration as you look at Kamoshida's back.

"What are you taking about?" Kamoshida says as he gets up to look at you. You steady yourself, not wanting to look weak. "Talent? Skill? You don't have any of that. Your just a kid who was allowed to become Captain because I said you could." His words hit you hard and you turn your gaze to the floor, your balled up fists shaking with frustration.

"Oh I get it." Kamoshida says as he pulls your chin up so he can see your face. "You must be jealous of your friend. That's fine, you have nicer hips anyway. Just do as I say and you can stay Captain. How's that?"

Reaching your limit you push Kamoshida away from you. "Don't touch me! I don't want to be on this damn team anymore!" Kamoshida quickly collects himself and takes a seat again. "I swear this school has to many troublesome students. Sakamoto, you and now that transfer student."  
"What?" You ask."I heard you got kicked out of your last school for fighting. Seems I have to add you on the list of expelled kids."  
"Expelled!? I haven't done anything yet!" You yell.

"You shoved me, that's assault you know." "What!?" You can't find anymore words. "Your kicked out of the team. Now leave my presence, unless you want more punishment."  
You couldn't find any words to say. This man was terrible and there was nothing you could do. You stormed out of the room wishing for someone to save you. Little did you know a certain blonde was but a drink at the vending machine and heard the whole thing.

"Kamoshida, that bastard!" Ryuji has had a huge cush on you for a long time. He liked how you always wore a smile on your face even though you were going through hell with Kamoshida. But what he loved about you was how you always stood up for any student who needed help. You always stopped bullies and took the beatings for the younger members of the volleyball team. You even helped him when Kamoshida was targeting him, and nursed him when his leg broke.

Ryuji had always wanted to return the favor and now was his chance. He went home and prepared the calling card ready to steal Kamoshida's heart, and hopefully yours as well.

A month later Kamoshida confessed his crimes and the expulsion was called off. Rumors of the phantom thieves were blowing up around the school, but the only thing on your mind was the strange letter you got the same day as Kamoshida's calling card.

The letter said:

'A strong, kind hearted, caring girl like you shouldn't have to carry such heavy burdens alone, learn to rely on others. Until then I will be there to steal away your trouble.'

At first you had brushed the letter off as a prank, but after Kamoshida's confession you couldn't stop thinking about it. Who sent that letter and why you? After thinking about it, it finally got you. "Only one person would write this." Luckily for you he was alone on the roof.  
You hurried to the roof and found Ryuji sitting alone. "Took you long enough dude...huh?" He wasn't expecting you to show up. He stood up and dig his hands into his pockets. "What do you want?"  
You let out a loud sigh and walked towards the blond causing him to tense up. "Yup it was you, Ryuji." "Huh?" You pulled the letter or of your skirt pocket and presented it to the boy. "What's that?" Ryuji said avoiding eye contact.

"Don't play dumb!" You say pouting. "Your a phantom thief here to steal my troubles aren't you?"  
"P-phantom thief? I have no idea what your talking about."  
"Only you would write something this dumb to me Ryuji..."  
"Dammit. Yeah it was me. Look (F/n) I...I like you! Always have!"

Your eyes lit up at Ryuji's confession and you jumped into his arms. "Oh Ryuji you idiot, I've always liked you too!"  
"You have!?" Ryuji couldn't believe what was happening. The girl of his dreams was in his arms telling him she liked him too.  
"Of course. After the track team got disbanded you became so distant that I thought you had forgotten me!"  
"I would never forget you. I would do anything for you!"  
"Oh I can see that you idiot! Thank you so much." Tears of joy began to stream from your eyes. Ryuji wiped your tears away and pulled you in for a long kiss. "I'll never let you feel sad again."  
"Then you better not leave my side and stay with me forever this time."  
"Promise." He kissed you again and held you tightly in his arms.


	2. Yusuke X Reader

Your class was being forced to go to the art exhibit by your teacher for your current assignment. While your class was groaning and ignoring the teachers lesson you took it upon yourself to explore. While wandering the exhibit you noticed that there was one painting with no crowd. The people who came to look were not impressed and gossiped about it being a disappointment. You walked toward the painting and read the title "Desire?" You tried to figure out the painting when two boys approached you. "Another patron has arrived." The blue haired boy says. "Oh, are you the painter?" You ask. "Yes. My name is Yusuke Kitagawa. I would like to hear you opinion, what are your thoughts on this piece?" Yusuke wears a confident smile as he asks the question.

"What do I think?" You stare at the painting, trying to collect your thoughts. "Hm...I think the colors used are good, and the painting itself looks cool and all, but...Well, I mean the name "Desire" is so overused that it makes the painting boring. Also its called "Desire," but I don't understand it." Yusuke clicks his tongue at your answer and crosses his arms. "I don't paint for the sake of other's comprehension. This is how I choose to interpret the idea of "desire." It's obvious that you do not have an eye for art!" You don't let Yusuke's words bother you instead you continue your thoughts.

"That's it right there! Theres no feeling. Your trying to interpret your "idea" of desire, when you should be painting your true feelings of desire." Your words catch Yusuke off-guard. "The term "Desire" is overused, but the reason people can continue to use it in the art world is because they include their own feelings of true desire. It doesnt feel like you put any emotion into this painting, you just drew what you think desire was. Haven't you ever wanted something so bad that you would die for it? You crave it, you would do anything to have it, that feeling is desire." Before you can say more your teacher calls you over. "oops, I gotta go. Next time you decide to paint, try putting more emotion into it. I'm sure you will create a masterpiece if you do!" You hurry back to your class.

"No feeling? Perhaps she was right... I haven't captured desire." Akira cheers Yusuke up and they leave. For some reason Yusuke couldn't get you out of his mind. He thought about you the whole week wishing to meet you again. Finally a miracle happened. You had bumped into Yusuke at Meiji Shrine.

"You..." "Oh hey Yusuke. What are you doing here?" You show off a bright smile as you ask. "I came to prey for money, and maybe to find inspiration for my next painting." "Inspiration?" You turn your head slightly as you ask. "Yes. I've been stuck in a slump for awhile now." Yusuke hangs his head in shame as he tells you his problem.

"If you find something interesting would that help you?" You grab Yusuke's hand in a giddy manner. "Well I suppose..." Yusuke tenses at your touch. "Then let me help you! Hang out with me today, Lets find something to inspire you!" Without waiting for an answer you drag Yusuke around the city.

He didnt have any friends beside the phantom thieves so being with you was a refreshing change for him. He was enjoying his time with you a lot and his heart had been beating rapidly the whole time.

Both of you were exhausted by the end of the day. You had gone to the planetarium, Inokashira park, Chinatown, and Harajuku. Yusuke had so much fun with you that he had invited you out for the rest of the week. Everyday you went somewhere new with him, hopping to help him get out of his slump. Yusuke however forgot all about his slump and was focused only on you. He wanted to spend all of his time with you, whenever you would leave his side for the day all he could think about was you.

Yusuke had fallen in love with you and everyday he hopped that you would fall for him as well. He did everything to try and impress you, but nothing seem to work. He started to crave your being with him, he wanted you to know how he felt. He wanted nothing more than to be with you, he wanted you to love him back. it was almost like he was going crazy for you. He "desired" your love... Finally it hit him.

Yusuke had invited you to the art exhibit, excited to show you his new piece. There was a painting that had gathered a huge crowd, when you finally made it to the front of the crowd you saw it...

The painting that had formed this huge crowd was a beautiful painting of you untitled "Desire of the heart." Your mouth hung open as you turned to face Yusuke.

"I still have much to learn, but I finally painted something that I can be satisfied with. This is my true feelings of desire." Taking your hands into his, Yusuke continued. "You are what I desire most in this world." Raising your hands up to his lips Yusuke gentle kissed your fingertips. "I love you (Y/N)."

You were as red as a tomato. You didn't know what to say. "T-to think you painted me so beautifully. I can't believe it." You gave Yusuke a small smile. "I merely painted what I saw." Your heart felt like it was going to burst any minute. "This is how you see me!?" You heard people say how the girl in the painting had looked like a beautiful goddess, so pure and innocent.

Yusuke let out a small chuckle "I know it must have been troublesome, dealing with me. But I would like it if you decided to stay by my side forever." Yusuke's grip on your hands had tighten, showing how serious he was. Giving him a loving smile you shouted, "Of course!"


	3. Ann X Reader

Ann had gone to visit Shiho at the hospital everyday since her suicide attempt. When she walked into her room she noticed someone sitting next to Shiho's bed. "Um, hey?"Ann said in a nervous tone. You turned towards the voice and smiled seeing that it was Ann. "Hello." You said getting up to offer your seat to Ann. "Are you here to visit Shiho too?"

Ann stayed by the door with a shocked expression on her face. She was the only one, besides Shiho's parents that came to visit Shiho. "Yea, I come here everyday for her." She finally answered and walked in, gladly taking the seat.

"Wow everyday?! Your such a good friend." Ann looked down at Shiho and mumbled to herself "Not really..." not hearing her you continued talking. "My name is (F/N) (L/N) from class 2-C. It's nice to meet you." You extend your hand waiting for Ann to take it. "I'm Ann Takamaki. It's nice to meet you." Ann had taken your hand and given it a firm shake.

After greeting each other the room fell silent. Ann stared at you curiously, you knew what she wanted to ask. Scratching the back of your head you let out a nervous laugh. "Your probably wondering what I'm doing here right?" Ann threw her hands up in defense at your question. "Well yea, but I mean I don't wanna be rude about it! Its just weird seeing someone else here, do you know Shiho?"

"No. I didn't know her, but I heard about what she did. Today I had to come to the hospital to check out my sprained ankle, that's when I heard that a girl from my school was hospitalized here. I know how lonely it is in a hospital so I decided to stop by and see how she was doing."

Ann's heart jump at your words. "Wow that's so nice of you. Thanks for visiting today, I really appreciate it and I bet Shiho does as well!." Ann's bright smile made your heart jump. Blushing slightly you cover your mouth and laugh nervously. "It's no big deal."

Ever since that day you would meet up with Ann whenever she would go visit Shiho. The two of you grew closer to each other everyday. You were someone Ann could confide in, she told you all about her problems and worries and you would be there all the time to help her through them. You loved how honest and strong she was and how she always laughed at your corny jokes. Eventually the two of you fell in love with each other, but both of you were to scared to confess.

Two months had passed and Shiho had finally woke up. Shiho noticed the feeling you both shared and would often make fun of the two of you.

The day Shiho had to leave you decide to take Ann to a buffet to cheer her up. Ann talked about her dream to become a model that Shiho will be proud of. You listened to her all day, encouraging her to follow her dreams.

After a week had passed Ann seemed to be doing better. Ann had invited you to Meiji Shrine for the day. After praying you decided to go to a nearby park. You sat at a bench that had a beautiful view of the lake. "This place sure is beautiful isn't it?" Ann asked, staring at the lake. "Not as beautiful as you Ann." It took all your courage to say it, but you had decided that today was going to be the day you confessed to Ann.

Ann was taken back by your words and blushed lightly. "Ha ha stop joking around (F/N)!" Ann let out a dry laugh and turned her head back to the lake. Both of you sat there in silence for awhile until Ann spoke. "You know, I wanted to go to the shrine today because I wanted to pray for Shiho. I know it's been a week and she wouldn't want me to drag this on but...I just can't you know. I miss her so much! She was my best friend..." Ann was fighting back tears as she spoke.

Ann felt like a part of her world was being ripped away. She felt lost, depressed, angry and alone. suddenly she felt two arms wrap around her. "Your best friend just left, of course you would feel like that, anyone would." you said, pulling Ann into your chest.

Putting a hand on your arm Ann nuzzled against you. "Do you remember what you told me when we first met?" Ann asks. "Hello?" You snicker. "No. You told me I was a good friend to Shiho. I think about that everyday." You feel Ann's tears land on your arm as she speaks. "I wasn't a good friend, I wasn't there for her when she needed me! If only I was, then none of this would have happened to her...and I wouldn't be alone."

Thinking carefully about what to next you release your hold on Ann. Grabbing her hand you stare into her blue eyes. "Wanna know who I prayed for?" Ann nods her head in response. "You. I Knew you would prey for Shiho. The past is something you can't change, you might think you were a bad friend before, but you changed. Since the day we meet I could see how much you've cared for Shiho. You've been working so hard for yourself and for Shiho and that makes you a great friend in my book. That's why today I prayed for you. While you think about Shiho, I'll think about you, the girl that I love."

Ann's eyes widen at your words. "l-love?" "Yea Ann. I love you, I have for a while now. You'll never be alone, because you have me."

Ann's sad tears turn to tears of joy by you words. "I love you too!" Ann jumps into your arms. "Your right I wont be alone. As long as I have you by my side I'll never feel lonely again! Thank you for always being with me (F/N)!" Ann suddenly smashes her lips against yours. You were surprised by her action but quickly wrap your arms around her waist and deepen the kiss.

Needing air you both break the kiss, a trail of saliva still connecting you two. The two of you wiped your moths and look at each other. Faces flushed red, you smile at her and she smiles back. Leaning against your arm, looking at the lake, she tells you she loves you once more.

The walk to Ann's house was quiet, you held her hand the whole way. Finally reaching her doorstep she turns to face you before you leave. "Um...You know, you never told me how you sprained your ankle the day we meet." You let out a loud laugh and tell her "I slipped on a banana and fell down the stairs." Ann yells out "What?" in shock of your response, but before she can say anymore you give her a quick peck on the lips and spin on your heel, waving goodnight to her.


	4. Akira X Reader

"Whoa buddy you look terrible!" The group gathers around Akira who looks like he hasn't slept in weeks.  
"Ryuji!" Ann pushes Ryuji away from Akira then brings her face closer to his. "He's right though, you look like you're going to pass out any minute. Were you up all week studying?"

"I encourage studying and all, but you shouldn't study all night long. I applaud your enthusiasm though." Crossing her arms, Makoto leans against the wall and gives Akira a proud smile.  
"That's not it at all. I make sure he goes to bed on time everyday." Morgana chimes in. "This guy's been having trouble sleeping ever since..."

Morgana passes you a quick glance, but is cut off by Haru. "If you'd like I can get you a great herbal tea that will help you sleep."   
"No way! All he needs to do is stay up all night playing video games until he conks out!" Futaba yells.  
"Or perhaps he can make me a cup of coffee, before bed." Yusuke states.

"Uh, wouldn't playing games keep him up all night? And how would making you a cup of coffee suppose to help him go to sleep!?" Ryuji yells at the two.  
"Well if he beats it he can go to bed happy. I do it all the time." Futaba whined.  
"It might not help his sleeping problem, but at least his dear friend won't go parched all night." Yusuke sighs.

While everyone argues you take the chance to sit next to Akira who was nodding off. You place your hand on his to get his attention. "Akira..." You give him a worried expression and he turns his face away from you. Your heart throbs with sadness at his action.

"I'm fine, honest." Akira finally speaks, getting everyone's attention. "I'll make sure to get plenty of sleep today."

"That's good. We can't have our leader falling asleep on us in the middle of a heist now can we!?" Ryuji slaps Akira's back. "If there's anything you need just ask us pal."  
Everyone nods their heads in agreement and turn to leave the roof. Before you can exit Akira grabs your hand and pulls you close to him.

"Wha?! A-Akira what is it?" You squeak, feeling your face getting heated. Bringing his face closer to your ear Akira whispers "Come by the cafe at night." You wear a dumbstruck look on your red face as he walks past you looking as cool as ever.

Your head was filled with thoughts of Akira for the rest of the day.  
'Why does he need to see me at night?'  
'He doesn't know I like him right?'  
'Did I do something?'  
'What about sleeping?!'  
'Is he going to kick me out of the phantom thieves?'

You had been pacing around your room thinking till finally something hit you. Akira had been acting strange ever since you joined the phantom thieves. He hardly looks you in the eyes when you talk, and he always looks bothered whenever you were around. Could he have been losing sleep because of you? Did he have you so much that it kept him up at night? You remember the conversation everyone had earlier and recall Morgana glancing over to you before getting interrupted. Maybe it really was your fault.

"Does Akira r-really hate me so much?"

The thought alone was like a heavy blow to your heart, but soon you were going to have to hear it from his own mouth. You held back tears as you sat on your bed, looking out the window. Suddenly your alarm went off signaling that it was time to meet with Akira. Rubbing your eyes you slowly get up and head for the train station.

By the time you got to La blanch you had convinced yourself that Akira had hated you. Akira had meet you outside and brought you into his room. You stayed silent as you sat on his bed. Akira stayed silent as well as he sat next to you, but that was normal for him. You thought about all the things you could say to him as you sat in silence. Finally finding the right words you spoke up.

"Akira I...!?"

Before you could get your word out Akira had laid his head on your lap. Your face grew hotter as you stared at the messy haired boy.   
"WHA...WHA...WHAT ARE YOU DOING AKIRA!?" You panicked  
"I knew it." Akira said calmly as he sat up to look at you. "I've been having trouble sleeping because of you (F/n)."

His words hit you hard.  
'I knew it! He's going to kick me out... He hated me for sure!'  
Tears were about to fall from your eyes when suddenly two arms were wrapped around you.

"I love you (F/n)."

"Huh?" Was all you huffed out.  
"Ever since you joined the phantom thieves... No, ever since I first met you, I've been in love with you. I can't sleep because I think about you all night!"

His confession caught you by surprise. You had convinced yourself that he hated you, but here he was telling you the complete opposite. It was like a dream come true!  
Akira had pulled you out of your thoughts when he tugged you closer to him and placed his forehead on yours, looking you in your eyes.

"Your too beautiful. I always get nervous when your around." You can see a dust of pink on Akira's cheeks as he speaks.   
"Please. Will you be mine (F/n)?"

You couldn't contain your excitement as you wrapped your arms around Akira's neck. "Of course! You've stolen my heart long ago Akira!"

You both stare into each other's eyes till he finally pulls you in for a kiss. After your passionate kiss Akira lays his head on your shoulder.  
"Finally... I think I can get some sleep now that I've got that out."  
"You could have told me this on the roof you know." You giggle.  
"This isn't the only reason I called you here tonight."  
"Huh?"

Akira suddenly pushes you down onto the bed, wrapping his arms around you, he lays next to you and closes his eyes.  
"Being next to you is so relaxing."   
Akira nuzzles his face against your completely red one.  
You wanted to argue with him to let you go, but saw that he had already fallen asleep.

Sighing, you wrapped your arms around Akira's back and gave him a kiss on the cheek.   
"I love you so much Akira."   
You smiled as you fell asleep with your new boyfriend.


	5. Mishima X Reader

You were on your way home from work when two guys suddenly stopped you and backed you into a nearby ally. They were desperately trying to flirt with you, it was easy to tell that they were drunk.  
"Hey sweetheart wanna play with us?"  
"Yea come on. We'll treat cha reeeeal nice like."

You try getting away from the two, but one of the men pins you to the wall by pressing his body against yours.   
"Where do you think your going babe?"  
"I'm ready to leave actually, so if you don't mind..."  
"There's no way your leaving us yet. We haven't even gotten to the fun part."

You feel one of the men snake their arm around your waist. Panicking you try to push away from the men. "What the hell!? Get away from me dammit!"

The struggle between you and the men causes your bag to slip out of your hands, spilling all of your belongings.

"What's this?" One man picks up a notebook with the phantom thieves logo on it. "Are you a fan of the phantom thieves?"  
"Ain't that precious?" The other man teases.

Fed up with the men you throw a punch, but it gets caught.  
"Now now, if you keep acting aggressive like that we might just have to "steal your heart!"  
The two men laugh at you. Gritting you teeth and blushing you try to snatch away the book, but end up pushed against the wall again. "How's bout this, you play with us and we'll give ya, ya stuff back deal?" The two lick their lips as they inch closer to you.

"Hey!" A familiar voice catches everyone's attention. It's Mishima.

"It seems to me that she doesn't wanna be with you guys. H-how about leaving her alone?" You can tell Mishima is putting on a tough guy act. The two men figured it out as well.  
"Who the hell are you!?"  
"You think you can just mess with us ya pipsqueak!?"

Mishima seemed shaken by the two intimidating men, that is until he pulls out his cell phone.  
"You know... I'd hate to have to release this video of two grown men harassing a high schooler. I'll delete it as soon as you leave."  
"You little punk!" One guy grabs Mishima by the collar, but his friend stops him.  
The two men slowly back away from you cursing under their breath as they go.

You quickly try to gather your things as Mishima rushes over to your side. He picks up your notebook and hands it to you.  
"Hey you ok!? They didn't hurt you did they?"   
Your fingers lightly graze Mishima's as he hands you your book. Feeling the warmth from your hero causes tears to well up in your eyes and you jump onto Mishima. Wrapping your arms around his neck and burying your face into his neck, you let your tears fall.  
"I was so scared!" You cry out.  
Mishima sits awkwardly not knowing where to place his hands, his face turning crimson from the sudden embrace.

After a few minutes of crying you finally get up.  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have jumped on you like that... Thank you for helping me." You blush slightly as you thank your blue haired savior. "It was nothing." Mishima replies.   
"Nothing!" You shout. "You could have gotten hurt! Weren't you scared?" You grab onto Mishima's sleeve as you speak.  
"Honestly, I peed a little. My knees almost gave out when that guy grabbed me!" Mishima says laughing. You look to the ground and close your eyes. You almost got a classmate hurt because you weren't careful going home.  
"But..." You feel a hand caress your cheek making you look up. "I couldn't allow those thugs to hurt a cute girl like you." Mishima smiles brightly at you, causing your cheeks to burn bright. Realizing what he just said causes Mishima to turn bright red as well.

You both stand in awkward silence until Mishima speaks up.  
"S-so your a fan of the phantom thieves?" He asks with a goofy grin, scratching the back of his head.

Mishima had invited you to the amusement park this sunday and boy were you looking forward to it. Ever since Mishima had saved you, you had been attached. The two of you were inseparable, everyday you would meet up for lunch and talk about random things, but mostly about the phantom thieves. Mishima was obsessed with them, but you didn't mind that, you liked everything about the awkward boy.

"You ready to go (F/n)?" Mishima had met you at the train station. You clung to his arm making the boy blush and nodded in agreement. Once you got to the amusement park you and Mishima ran around going on every ride you saw. After trying almost all of the rides you both decided to take a small break and sat at a nearby bench.

You watched the locals as you waited for Mishima to return with the drinks. You couldn't help but smile as you thought about how much fun you were having. Mishima was a real sweetheart and you couldn't wait to be by his side again. Today was going to be the day you confessed to feelings to him. You giggled in anticipation, but stopped when you heard a voice behind you.

"Heeeeey cutie." Some guy rocking a mohawk, shades, and a nose ring crept up behind you and grabbed your shoulders, giving them a slight squeeze as he spoke. "What are ya doin' sittin here giggling at nothin?" He slyly sat next to you, pulling up his shades to give you a quick wink then wrapped his arm around your shoulder. "How's bout you come hang with me babe?"

The way he spoke and acted disgusted you, he was the complete opposite of Mishima. You slowly slid out of his grasp and gave him a disgusted look. "I'm already here with someone."

Not believing your words the man laughed. "Really? Is your date invisible or something!?" The man said pretending to look around. This irritated you. You got from your seat, that's when you felt two hands grab your shoulders.  
"She's with me."

Turning your head slightly you saw that it was Mishima. He wore a serious expression as he spoke to the man and for the first time you heard anger in his voice. You shivered from his breath hitting your ear and the back of your neck as he continued to speak.  
"We're trying to enjoy our time here so would you mind leaving us alone?"  
Mishima's voice was loud and held venom. He wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you closer to him causing you to turn a bright red. The man seemed shaken and left in a hurry.

Finally coming down Mishima let you go and sat with you at the bench. Sighing he looked at you with a goofy smile and scratched his cheek. "Sorry. I dropped the drinks on my way here..."  
You continued your wide eyes stare as you nodded your head in response. "N-no that's ok... I'm not thirsty anymore."  
More like you weren't thirsty for drinks, but for something else...

What had come over Mishima!? You had never seen him act like that, he was normally cute and awkward, but for the first time ever he was manly and in charge. You loved it.  
You turned your head away from him and covered your blushing mess of a face with your hands. You had fallen even more in love with him.

"Hey let's go on one more ride before we head out." Leading you to the ferris wheel, Mishima let you into the cart first then took his seat on the opposite side. The two of you stay quiet as the cart starts to move.

"Are you having fun (F/n)?" Mishima asks breaking the silence.  
"Yes! I'm having so much fun, thank you for taking me on this date."  
"Date!? D-do you consider this a date?" Mishima blushes and rubs the back of his head. Realizing what you said you turn your head blushing.

You stared out the window trying to distract yourself from your thoughts. It has already become dark, the stars shined beautifully in the blackened sky and the moon illuminated a beautiful blue hue. Everything was calm and quiet. You decided if you were going to confess it should be now!

Getting up suddenly cause Mishima to jump.  
"W-what's wrong (F/n)!?"   
"Mishima, I...wha!?"   
A strong gust of wind caused the cart to shift and you fell on top of Mishima. You wrapped your arms around his neck and he wrapped his around your waist to catch you.   
"Whoa! Y-you ok (F/n)?"  
"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to suddenly..."

You stop talking as you look up and stare into Mishima's brown eyes and he stares into your (e/c) ones. Suddenly you let out a loud laugh shocking him.  
"Reminds you of when we first met don't it?"

Suddenly you feel a pair of lips smash against yours. Melting into the kiss you pull yourself closer to Mishima. Finally needing air he pulls away from you.

"I like you (F/n)!" He confesses. "Would you go out with me?"  
"Of course I will Mishima!" You cheer pulling him down for another kiss.

You and Mishima leave the amusement park hand in hand.


	6. Akechi X Reader

Akechi was on his way home after a hard day of work, he was headed towards the train station when his nose caught a whiff of something heavenly. Deciding to investigate the source he followed the scent until it left him in front of cafe Leblanc. Akechi looked into the cafe through the door window and saw you behind the counter swaying your hips as you cooked. He watched as you turned and placed the finished goods on the counter.

Akechi's eyes widened at the sight, eight fluffy pancakes stacked atop each other, topped with a small square of butter. The young detective's mouth began to water as he stared at the beautiful tower of pancakes. Akechi noticed the closed sign hanging on the door and checked his phone for the time, he couldn't just walk into the cafe this late without an excuse. Akechi started to pace around the cafe trying to come up with a good excuse to come in. A few minutes went by but he couldn't think of anything, giving up he decided to walk away from his craving and go home. He clicked his tongue as he turned to walk away, but stopped when he heard the door bell chime.

"Akeck- I mean Akechi, what are you doing here?" you had walked out of the cafe with Morgana. Akechi turned to face you and scratched the back of his head. "I was on my way home from work. What are you doing out so late?" Morgana gave Akechi a strange look as he spoke. "I need a quick breather, just got finished making some pancakes you know." You saw Akechi tense at the word pancakes and decided to let him in to try some.

The delicious aroma of the freshly made pancakes filled Akechi's nose as he walked through the entrance, making him water at the mouth again. You pulled out another plate and placed four pancakes on it. One banana nut, one blueberry, one chocolate, and one plain pancake. Akechi watched with wide eyes as you poured the maple syrup on top of the pancakes. His breath hitched and his heart started to race. He stared in awe as the syrup slowly slid down each pancake as if teasing him, torturing him! Akechi's knees grew weaker with each step, he had to hold on to the counter for support. Gripping at his suit and panting Akechi whispered "Beautiful..." as his face started to heat up.

You ignored the love stricken boy and sat at a booth to eat. Morgana on the other hand watched almost terrified at Akechi's play.

Akechi finally reached his seat and slowly sat down, his eyes never leaving his true love. His hands became sweaty and shaky as he reached for his fork. He gulped hard as he continued to stare at the beautiful stack before him. "Is it really OK for me to do this?" He thought to himself "NO! I've come this far, there's no turning back now! I cant turn back! I wont turn back! I yearn for the soft touch of these delicious pancakes!" Akechi steeled his resolve and reached out to the pancakes, poking them with his fork caused the stack to jiggle with excitement. Akechi's face became crimson at the action and his heart threatened to jump out of his chest. "Damnit... that was to much!" After what seemed like forever Akechi finally took a bite of his pancakes and let out a loud pleasurable moan causing Morgana and you to flinch.

"Um... Akecki-" "His names Akechi (F/n)." Morgana whispered to you. "Oh right. Akechi, are you ok?" Your question went unanswered as Akechi continued to moan while eating.

He sucked and swallowed the warm pancakes, lips quivering and knees buckling as the Fluffy treat slid down his throat. Akechi continued his moaning as he consumed his pancaked. Finally reaching his climax Akechi let out a loud sigh and placed his head down on the counter next to the empty plate. "S-so good..."

You took the plate away and replaced it with a fresh cup of coffee. "Looks like you enjoyed those pancakes." "They were quite the treat. Just what I needed after this busy week." He sipped his coffee and smiled at you. "Glad you enjoyed them." You said blushing a little.

Akechi finished his coffee and got up to leave. "Thanks for the meal." he said as he headed for the door. "Um before you go!" you shouted, catching his attention. "I'm not supposed to use the kitchen when Sojiro is out, so could you keep this a secret between us? Pretty please?" You clapped your hands together and winked at him.

"Sure thing (F/n)." He turned to you with his signature smile "I'll never betray you."


	7. Yusuke X Shy! Reasder

You were normally to shy and timid to hang out in crowded areas, but today you decided to be a little more open. A couple of classmates made plans to go to the beach and your best friend had invited you to tag along.

"What your not wearing a bikini (Y/n)!?" Your friend yells at you. "Almost all of the other girls are!"   
"There's no way I could wear a bikini, it's to embarrassing. Wearing my tankini is enough." You mutter to her.  
"Aw (Y/n), you really need to get passed this shy phase of yours." She tells you, wrapping an arm around your waist. "Your so cute too. It's a shame you can't talk to guys, I bet you'd be super popular." She pokes your reddening cheeks and laugh.  
"I don't want to be popular. And besides I don't think anyone but you thinks I'm cute..." You say sadly.  
"Not true. Have more confidence in yourself (Y/n). Because today we're going to pick up hot guys!" She yells with clenched fist making you jump.

You were having fun with your classmates, playing volleyball and Marco Polo. You were even able to have some conversations with some of them. You decided to take a small break from playing and went to sit by the rocks alone since your friend was busy talking to some guys.

"It's been a long time since I was able to talk and play with others like this." You smiled at the thought then blushed remembering some of the boys tried flirting with you. "Gah! I can't get used to that at all." You yelled to yourself, covering your face with your hands.

"What beauty!"

You raised your head and looked around for the source of the voice. You spotted a boy wearing a white sweater and swimming trunks with blue hair staring at you through the frame he made with his index and thumbs. You jumped and blushed hard.  
'W-why is he just staring at me? And did he just say beauty!?' you asked yourself.

"W-what are you d-doing?" You stuttered out and covered your face with your hands again.  
"Do you mind not moving!? I'm trying to burn this pure scene of beauty that is in front of me into my mind so that I may paint it later." He explained with a hint of anger in his voice.  
"You want to paint me? Why?" You say looking down at him.  
"Because you are perfect." He tells you in his calm voice. Causing you to blush once more.

He climbs the rocks and sits next to you. He doesn't say anything instead he looks out at the sea and sighs. "The sea is beautiful. I was admiring it when I spotted you crying. A lonely goddess crying shining pearls into the sea, waiting silently for someone to call out to her. A truly magnificent scene indeed."  
You stare at the strange boy as he admires the glistening sea in front of him. "Wow you seem very passionate about art if you can come up with all of that just by me sitting up here." You say hugging your knees. "But I wasn't crying, I was just embarrassed."  
"Ah...my apologies for the misunderstanding then." Yusuke says looking slightly sad.  
You giggle at him and look back at the sea. "It's ok. My name is (Y/n) by the way." You turn to him and show off a bright smile, causing him to blush slightly.  
"I'm Yusuke." He says with a smile.

You sit on the rock looking at the sea and listen to Yusuke ramble on about art. You both talk about school and your friends. You laugh at Yusuke's cluelessness as he speaks. After awhile of laughter you both sit silently and admire the ocean. A few minutes pass by then you hear your friend calling out your name.

"Time to leave." You say as you and Yusuke get up. "It was nice meeting you Yusuke!" You say with a smile.  
"Yes, I suppose it was enjoyable." He smiles back.   
"I hope you find something amazing to paint soon. Bye."

You turn your back to leave, but are stopped by Yusuke grabbing your hand. Your shyness suddenly rushes back and your face turns a bright red. "Y-yusuke!?"

"Wait. I cannot simply let my muse leave me." He says with a serious tone.  
"Your muse?" You question.  
"Yes. As I said earlier, you are perfect. I would like it if you could come to my home so that I may capture your beauty in my painting."

Your heart threatened to leap out of your chest at his words. You cover your mouth with your hand and avert your eyes. "Your going to paint me? I don't think I'm anything special... Can't you find someone else?" You say sadly.

"Nonsense, it must be you!" His shouting causes you to flinch. "Your like an angel, so pure and kind. Your shyness only amplifies your pureness, I want to get closer but fear that you may flee. And your smile, so radiant! So beautiful it makes my heart skip a beat."

"No one's ever called my smile beautiful." You hold your hand to your mouth as you speak. Yusuke slowly grabs your hand and moves it away so he can stare at your face.  
"Do not hide it. Perhaps you are to shy to show it, but I'm sure if you smile more everyone would see the beauty that I speak off." Yusuke stares into your eyes as he speaks.  
"Your right, I am shy so I hardly ever talk to anyone." You grip Yusuke's hand harder as you speak. "But I've been wanting to change that about myself. I want to talk to my classmates like I did today and I want to laugh with them. I want to show off my smile that you think is so beautiful." You give Yusuke a shy smile when you finish speaking causing him to blush lightly.

"Thanks Yusuke. You helped me open up a little bit!" You say a bit giddy.  
"That wasn't my intention..." He deadpans.  
"Huh!?" You huffed and stared at the boy, still holding his hand.  
"I merely asked if you would be my model." He says in his usual tone.

'He totally ruined the moment!' you thought.

You chuckled lightly and shook his hand. "Yes Yusuke, I don't mind modeling for you, as long as it's nothing to embarrassing."   
'Like a nude painting or something.' you thought to yourself.

"Great! I hope to see you at my place soon. Until then keep that smile of yours. I'll capture it in my painting someday."


	8. Akechi X Crossdresser! Reader

"Whoa, You good? Sorry bout that dude." You apologize to the brown haired boy you just bumped into. "My apologies..." He says as you help him to his feet. Looking down you notice his coffee was spilled from the collision. "Ah, my bad. Let me get you another drink." You offered, dragging him to the nearest coffee shop.

You both sat at a bench and drank coffee. The awkward silence was slowly killing you so you decided to speak to the boy. "T-the coffee is pretty good huh?" You gave a forced smile and held up your cup to the boy. "My other one was better." He said with a loud sigh, making you feel bad. "Ha ha... Sorry bout that." He didn't respond and let out another sigh. 

You noticed he was sighing a lot, he also looked like something was bothering him. "Are you OK?" You asked looking at the boy. Finally looking up from his coffee, he gave you a confused look. "Why do you ask?" He questioned. "I don't know, it just seems like your going through something. If You wanna talk about it I don't mind listening. Although I guess you might wanna talk to a friend other than a stranger right?" You chuckled. He didn't respond making you worry. 

You got up and threw away your empty cup. You stood in front of the boy and extended your hand. "My names (F/n)." He looked at you with his shocked expression before standing to shake your hand. "I'm Akechi." He said with a smile. "If you ever have anything you wanna talk about, you can always come to me." You said showing off a smile of your own.

Ever since you and Akechi would hang out whenever he was free. You would listen quietly as he rambled on about work and school. You always felt happy being next to the young detective, and you could tell he was also enjoying his time. As time went on you slowly realized that you had fallen for the boy. Hanging out with Akechi got harder and harder after that. You wanted to confess to Akechi, but...

"Another girl confessed to me today. Honestly being so popular can be annoying at times. I tell them all the time that I have no time for dating." You stare at the ground as Akechi speaks. "Have girls confessed to you as well (F/n)?" Akechi's question catches you off guard. "No, n-never! Why would they!?" Akechi chuckles at your reaction.

Akechi didn't know you were a girl. You were always dressed up like a boy and you weren't to girly so of course he wouldn't know. It's not like you were keeping the fact that you were a girl a secret, you just never brought it up. But now that you had a crush on the boy you wanted him to know, but you were scared to confess now. What if he got the wrong idea and thought you were a fan girl who was deceiving him to get close. You didn't want to lose the relationship you had with him so you kept your feelings to yourself.

You and Akechi sat at a bench in the park and talked, he drank coffee as you ate ice cream. "(F/n), you have ice cream on your shirt." Akechi warned you. "Oh. thanks Akechi, I'm always getting dirty." You laughed as searched your pocket for a napkin. Suddenly Akechi had his hand to your chest as he wiped away the ice cream with his handkerchief. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" You yelled loudly, blushing and slapping his hand away. "Whats the problem (F/n)? We're both guys right?" He said calmly. "No I'm a girl you idiot!" 

You let out a small gasp at your confession and quickly looked away. "I- I'm sorry." you said sadly. "Why are you apologizing?" He questioned. "I don't want you to think I was hiding anything from you, I just..." Akechi suddenly grabbed your chin and forced you to look at him. "I already knew that though." He said with a sweet smile. "You did? Since when?" You asked dumbfounded. "I've known for awhile." He chuckled. You sat up and pouted "Then why did you make it seem like you didn't know!?" You asked angrily. He replied with a chuckle. "I wanted you to be the one to admit it." You blushed a little at his response. "I also wanted to tease you a bit." He finished, making you angry again.

"Then did you know about my crush on you as well!?" You yelled flustered. "Of course, I'm not a detective for nothing." You blushed and looked away. "Well... Would you like to go out with this cross dresser, then mister ace detective?" Your heart was racing like crazy as you waited for Akechi's answer. Suddenly you were pulled into an embraced, 

"Of course, I'll never leave your side (F/n)." Akechi whispered into your ear making you shiver.

The children in the park watched as you two hugged, but you didn't mind. There was only one thing on your mind...

'How should I tell him that I'm the leader of the Phantom thieves?'


	9. Akira X Reader (Imagine)

Imagine you were meeting Akira at Leblanc ready to head out for your amazingly cute date, that you've been looking forward to all week. While you were walking out the door he suddenly receives a text from Makoto explaining Kanishiro wants his money tomorrow. Akira tells you he'll make up for the date, then you both head to the hideout to meet with the others and send out Kanishiro's calling card. The next day you all head over to his palace and fuck up his shadow! You head to Leblanc with Akira after because he told you he had a surprise. 

Akira covers your eyes as you walk into Leblanc. When he removes his hands your eyes flutter open to see a beautiful candle light dinner consisting of Curry and coffee. After eating Akira takes you to his room where you both sit on his bed. You sat in awkward silence, until you spoke up to thank Akira, but you were cut off by his lips smacking against yours. you throw your arms around his neck and share a deep passionate kiss. What Akira did next you never saw coming.

Akira pulled you onto his lap and continued kissing. He slipped a hand under your shirt and trailed a finger up the spine of your back causing you to shiver. He pulls away from the kiss and attacks your neck. He finds your sweet spot and sucks on it, marking you as his. Your theigh was being poked by something stiff. You moan out Akira's name as he bucks his hips against you. Akira quickly unclasps your bra and removes your shirt then pushes you down on the bed. 

You stared into Akira's eyes as you laid on his bed, him hovering over your half naked body. He whispered your name then gave you a quick peck on the lips. You gasped when one of his hands suddenly cupped your breast. He gave it a firm squeeze, then gently began to knead it, occasionally giving your nipple a twist and pulling. He took the other in his mouth and swirled his tongue around the nipple causing little moans to escape your lips. His hand suddenly stopped their movements and began to make their way down your stomach until finally reaching your pants. His kisses traveled to the center of your chest, traveling higher before finally finding your lips. You kissed passionately as Akira began to unzip your pants. Pulling away from the kiss, Akira gave you his signature smirk.

"Lets keep going (Y/N)..." He whispered seductively In your ear, making you shiver.

"You most certainly will not keep going!" Morgana suddenly pops up from Jokers bag. "I've let you guys have enough fun for today, but don't you two think its getting a bit late?"

Your face turns an even brighter red, and you quickly throw your shirt on and run out of Leblanc shouting sorry to Akira. Akira gives Morgana an angry look to which Morgana replies...

"Go to sleep."


	10. Futaba X Reader

Futaba and you were sitting in your room at Leblanc playing video games.   
"ARGH!" Futaba yelled out as she lost yet another match. "No fair (Y/n)! You play this game all the time..." Futaba starts to sulk, making you chuckle. You pet Futaba's head to comfort her.   
"Don't sulk Futaba, it's okay if you lost. Don't take it to heart, I'm just that good! There was no way you were gonna beat me anyway you noob!" You laugh like a maniac.   
Futaba finally snaps and jumps out of her chair. "That's it!" Futaba turns to you, pointing a finger to you. "You may have won this time, but that doesn't mean your good at this game!"   
"Oh yea?" You smirk making her angrier.   
"Ugh, I'll show you! No one calls Futaba Sakura a noob!"   
"What, Ya want a rematch? The outcome will be the same as before ya know." You say with a confident smirk. "We can play a different game if you want. I'll even let you pick the game if you..."

"No, I wanna play this one again. I'm gonna practice so that I can beat you. Just give me till tomorrow!" Futaba declares.   
"Look, how about we just play something else?" You say with a sigh, not wanting to tease her anymore.   
"What are ya chicken (Y/n)?" Futaba asks with a mischievous smirk.   
"Chicken?" You repeat, clearly provoked.   
"Bwak, bwak! (Y/n)'s a big fat chicken!" Futaba flails her arms around as she mocks you.   
"Why you... I'm no chicken, I'll accept your dumb challenge!"  
"Thought you would." Futaba snickers. "And to make things more interesting how about we make a bet? Loser has to do whatever the winner wants. How bout it, you up for the challenge?" Futaba crosses her arms over her chest and smirks as she waits for your answer. 

"Your hardly a challenge, you better go home and practice now or else. Don't come crying to me when I kick your butt tomorrow." You cross your arms over your chest to show your not backing down from her challenge. You both shake hands in agreement to the challenge and Futaba leaves.

The next day Futaba comes over, you can see the determination in her eyes. "I hope your ready to lose (Y/n). I made sure to practice all night. I've mastered all the moves and learned all the cheat codes." Futaba says with a confident smirk.  
"Use as many cheat codes as you want there's no way I'm letting you win." You snort at her.  
After setting up the game you both sit side by side and grab a controller.   
Futaba seems really focused for some reason, but there was no way you were going to allow her to beat you at your favorite game!  
"Get ready to feel my vengeance!" Futaba shouts at the start of the game.

It was a rough battle, you tried your best, but end up losing to the Inkling look alike...

"No way!" You shout, dropping the controller and throwing your hands up in defeat.   
"I'm victorious! Get rekted (Y/n)!" Futaba fist pump at her victory. "How'd you like that scrub?"  
You let out a sigh in defeat and scratched the back of your head. "Damn, to think you got so good in just a day... Did you want to win that badly?"   
"Of course. Now you have to do whatever I want." Futaba gets up and stands in front of you. Her cheeks are a light red. You try to get up as well, but she stops you. "Don't get up, just close your eyes okay?"   
You give her a suspicious look, but close your eyes anyway. You wait anxiously thinking she is going to pull a prank on you. Suddenly you feel her press her soft lips against yours. You open your eyes in shock and see Futaba pull away from you with red cheeks. She gives you a toothy smile, making you blush a deep red.

Turning on her heels she heads for the stairs. "Well I got what I wanted. Now I better make like a banana and split." Futaba starts to make her way down the step.  
"Hey!" You quickly get up and chase after her, shouting for an explanation and a rematch, but she ignores you.

"Maybe later I'll play with you, but now I require nutrients! Nutrients from curry! Sojiro I hunger!"


	11. Makoto X Male Reader

Romance wasn't something that Makoto normally had on her mind, that is until she met you. The thoughts of wanting to hold hands, go on dates and even kiss began to float through her head ever since the two of you had started dating, but she was to embarrassed to tell you about that. Even though you were happy to be with Makoto she always felt as though she was failing you, because of her lack of knowledge in the romance department. She would often talk to her friend Eiko about relationships, and watch how the other couples would act. You were happy to see how hard she was trying, but you wanted her to relax.

"The aquarium? Why did you want to come here (Y/n)?" Makoto asked tilting her head to the side. "Your working hard to learn about dating and all, so I figured we should just go on a date. Wouldn't it be better to experience it to get a better idea?" You smiled at Makoto as you explained your plan. You saw her cheeks turn a light pink as she smiled back at you. "I suppose your right. Let us study things we don't have experience in yet for ourselves." Makoto linked her arm around yours as you both entered the aquarium.

You took Makoto to watch the dolphins first. She looked like she was having fun watching them do their cool tricks, while she was talking to you about dolphins the announcer called her up to feed the majestic sea creature. You watched as she threw a fish into the air, making the dolphin jump out of the water to catch it's snack. After a few more tosses she petted the creature goodbye and came back to her seat. "That sure was exhilarating. I've never touched a dolphin before." You laughed at Makoto's expression as she watched the dolphins continue the show.

After the event you and Makoto walked around the aquarium looking at all the different fish. Makoto would occasionally explain the type of fish you were currently looking at. Soon you found yourselves wondering into the touch pool area. There were a lot of children crowding the tank, but you were able to squeeze in between them. You reached your hand into the tank and was greeted by the smooth rubbery like skin of a passing stingray.

"Did you know that stingrays are closely related to sharks? They belong to a group of fishes called the elasmobranchs. Elasmobranchii is a subclass of Chondrichthyes or cartilaginous fish, including the sharks and the rays, skates, and sawfish..." Makoto stops her knowledgeable rant when she notices all the children are staring at her strangely. She blushes and leans over the tank, picking up a starfish. "Um... Look a starfish, it has five arms!" Makoto laughs nervously as she holds up the starfish to you. You laugh happily with her. "I'm sorry. I don't know how to be a bubbly girlfriend... Am I bothering you with all these fact?" Makoto looks down as she speaks.   
You give her hand a light squeeze, gaining her attention. "No way. I like how knowledgeable you are, it's one of the reasons why I like you so much." You tell her with a reassuring smile making her blush.   
"Thank you (Y/n)."   
"Hey doesn't this starfish remind you of a certain persona?" You ask looking curiously at the creature.   
"Now that you mention it..."   
Suddenly the starfish jumps from Makoto's hands and back into the tank. You both share a laugh then continue to explore the aquarium. You make your final stop at a huge tank filled with many exotic fish.

"Thank you for bringing me here, it's nice."   
"I hope you enjoyed yourself. I had a lot of fun today."   
"I had fun as well." Makoto's smile fades as she looks at the tank. She wraps a hand around her arm and turns back to you. "You know... I still don't know what it means to be a couple though. I want you to be as happy as I am right now, how do I do that?"  
Makoto gives you a serious look as she asks. You chuckle and point at two fish in the tank behind her. "Hey can you tell me what those fish are?"   
Makoto turns to look at the two fish, it looks like they are kissing each other. "I believe those are Kissing gouramis. They got that name from the way they kiss other fishes in the tank. They are..."

Makoto turns to face you and is greeted with a kiss on the lips. "They kiss like that right?" You say with a sly smirk. Makoto's shocked face turns a dark crimson, but she recovers quickly, letting out a small chuckle. "Are you trying to pick a fight (Y/n)?"   
You tilt your head in confusion at her question. "Did I do something wrong?"   
"Kissing gouramis lock lips like that when they are fighting." She says laughing.   
This time you blush. "I had no idea..." You pull Makoto in for a hug to hide your blushing face. "A-anyway I just wanted to let you know that just having you by my side makes me incredibly happy Makoto. You don't have to try so hard, I like you just the way you are."   
Makoto blushes at your word and hugs you back. "I'm glad to hear that. Please stay with me forever, (Y/n)."   
"Gladly." You whisper into her ear.


	12. Akira X Blind! Reader

Your parents had always told you not to look directly at the sun, but you couldn't help it, you were a rebel, no one could tell you what to do! How dare that fiery, celestial Golden globe in the sky mock you every day shining Ray's of sunlight and happiness down on everyone. It's practically begging you to stare at it! You knew you would have to pay the ultimate price to look at the floating fiery morning star, but you didn't care anymore. "You think your better than me sun!?" You shouted at the bright orange orb in the sky. Well you did it, you had a staring contest with the sun and lost, now your blind...   
"Damn I can't believe I lost..."

Just kidding that's not what happened. You were born blind, but that was the story you liked to tell people. You didn't want people to feel bad for you because you were blind so you would tell that story as a joke. To bad no one understood your humor and would think you were weird instead. You grew up with an admittedly lonely life, if your blindness didn't make people uncomfortable your weirdness sure did. You were fine with being alone at this point in life, you were alone in the darkness and you were fine with it.

At least that's what you thought until the fateful day you met Akira. He was the only one who laughed at your dumb story. He would talk to you every day, the only one who had accepted your weirdness, he was the only light in your dark world. You had a major crush on the messy haired boy.

Akira had asked you to eat lunch with him on the roof, you never ate lunch with him so you were a bit nervous, but you happily accepted his offer. He helped you to your seat and handed you your food. "Thank you Akira. This is actually the first time I'm eating with a friend." You gave Akira a sad smile as you spoke.  
"It's no problem. I just wanted to eat with you today." He responded calmly.  
"I guess you could say this is almost like a blind date right?" You bursted out laughing at your own joke. You noticed that Akira didn't say anything and began to get nervous. "I'm sorry for the corny jokes. Please don't push me off the building, I'll never see it coming!" You let out a nervous chuckle, but stopped as Akira still didn't respond.  
'Oh no am I bothering Akira with my jokes!? I don't want him to be uncomfortable around me like everyone else.' You started panicking as thoughts of Akira disappearing from your life raced through your mind.  
"I'm sorry Akira! I hope I'm not making you uncomfortable with all my jokes." You cried out.  
"(Y/n)..." Akira finally spoke. You straighten up, tense, as you waited for him to finish speaking.

"I don't mind your jokes at all (Y/n). I actually like how comfortable you are with your blindness. Your jokes are funny, and their what makes you so cute."

Your face turned a bright red from his words.  
'I'm cute!? Akira thinks I'm cute!?' your heart was pounding so fast that you thought it was going to leap out from your chest.

You heard him chuckle and looked up to were you thought his voice was coming from. Suddenly you felt a pair of soft lips press against your own.

"What was that?" You asked pressing two fingers against your mouth.  
"That was a kiss." Akira said smoothly.  
"A kiss!? But aren't you supposed to do that with the person your in love with? Wait a min, Akira, do you..."

Before you could finish asking Akira had pulled you in for another kiss.   
"I love you (Y/n)."


	13. Special chapter - How the boys cure brainwashing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!: This chapter contains MAJOR spoilers!
> 
> Your fighting enemies in Mementos when suddenly one of the monsters cast brainwash on you. Instead of hitting you with a fan, the boys have their own way of dispelling you.

**Ryuji** **:**

"What are you doing (Codename)?" He gives your butt a hard smack, curing you of your brainwash. _"The only one you should be thinking about is me!"_

**Yusuke** **:**

"Honestly (Codename)..." He places his index and middle fingers on the middle of your chest and slides them along your neck until he reaches your chin, gently pulling your face up to look at him. _"How could you be captivated by these grotesque monsters when you have a beautiful piece of art standing before you?"_ He places a kiss on your lips, curing you of your brainwash.

**Akira** **:**

_"(Codename)..."_ Akira starts a full-blown make out session with you, curing you of your brainwash. He doesn't stop, making the monsters uncomfortable and fleeing from battle.

**Akechi** **:**

I don't know, he pokes your eye with his damn mosquito mask. Your not a stack of pancakes why should he care?   
No, no, he shots you... BECAUSE HE'S A STINKIN TRAI-

He takes your hand in his, giving it a light squeeze. "Regain your senses." He places a gentle kiss on the the top of your hand, curing you of your brainwash. _"Please don't ever betray me (Codename)."_

** Morgana: **

_"Sleep cures everything. Go to bed (Codename)."_


	14. Special chapter - How the girls cure brainwashing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While fighting in Mementos you end up getting brainwashed by a monster. Instead of hitting you with a fan, the girls have their own way of dispelling you.

** Ann: **

"Hey snap out of it jerk!" She smacks you across your face countless times, curing you of your brainwash. _"Your not supposed to look at anyone except me! You got it?"_ She shouts blushing.

** Makoto ** ** : **

"I know I'm not good at this yet..." She grabs you by the collar and kisses you roughly, curing you of your brainwash. _"But I won't let you get taken from me. Please stay with me forever."_

** Haru ** ** : **

"(Codename)?! You shouldn't fall in love with the monsters, no matter how cute they are." Standing on her toes, she grabs your shoulders and places a gentle kiss on your cheek, curing you of your brainwash. _"Besides you already have me!"_

** Futaba ** ** : **

"(Codename) you've been brainwashed!? No way!" She jumps into your arms, hugging you tightly. _"Snap out of it! I'm the only one you can max hearts with!"_ Her pouting face is so cute it cures you of your brainwash.  
  


** Morgana: **

"Like I said, sleeping cures everything... **GO. TO. BED!**


	15. Haru X Male Reader

"This place is always so lively!"

Haru had invited you to accompany her to Akihabara.

"The last time I was here I noticed a gardening area. I wanted to take a look at it, but I was in a hurry and didn't get the chance to. Luckily today I have all day to wonder! Thank you for accompanying me (Y/n)." Haru gives you a charming smile, showing her appreciation.   
"Where was the gardening area, do you remember?" You ask.   
"Hm, now that you mention it, what floor did I go to for that?" Haru looks around for a moment, trying to figure out where she currently is. Watching her spin around causes a chuckle to escape your throat. "I can't seem to remember. This place is so big I feel like I might get lost..." She says with a sigh.

Her clumsiness is so cute you can't help but smile at her. "I wouldn't want to lose you Haru. Would you like to hold my hand so we don't get separated?" You offer, extending a hand to her.   
"Oh, t-thank you." Accepting your offer she places her hand on yours. You both stare at your hands, silent, until you finally realize what happened and blush.   
"I didn't think you would actually hold my hand!" You explain with a shocked expression.   
"Well you offered. I thought you wanted me to. Should I let go then?" Haru tries to retract her hand, but you firmly grip it.   
"No, It's okay. I was just shocked is all. I Actually wanted to hold your hand." Haru's face becomes an even brighter red from your words. "A-anyway lets go look for the gardening area." You say nervously.   
"Agreed."

You walked around Akihabara while holding hands with Haru for a long time. Finally deciding to end the outing, you both head back to cafe Leblanc. She sits at the counter while you make coffee.

"I'm surprised at how cheap the coffee makers were, given all of their included functions!" You hand her a cup of fresh coffee and she takes a long sip. "I bet the coffee made from those coffee makers would have been good, but I think I'd still prefer your coffee overall. I find the aroma to be calming, and the taste is simply delicious." You smile at her compliment and she smiles back. "You know, being in this cafe is quiet calming as well. I really like it. Do you feel the same?"   
"Yea I get what you mean. This place is really relaxing, especially with the aroma of coffee that always lingers."   
Haru giggles at your response. "Is the Aroma your favorite part about this place?" She ask staring at you.   
"Nah." You lean over the counter and place a kiss on her soft lips. Her face turns a dark shade of red as she covers her mouth with her hands, shocked by your action. "You being here is my favorite part." You say smoothly. 

Haru regains herself and sits up straight, still blushing. "(Y/n) that wasn't what I meant and you know it."   
"My bad." You say laughing. "You were just to cute, I couldn't resist."   
"I'm not mad..." She mutters looking down at her coffee.  
Haru stays silent as you clean the dishes. Noticing that it's getting late you decide to walk Haru to the train station, but she stops you.   
"I'm sorry, but if its okay..." She suddenly hugs you causing you to blush. "I'd like to be with you a little longer."

You gladly accept her request.

You spend a long time with Haru in your room until Morgana pops out of an unknown dimension and tells you to go to bed. You walk Haru to the train station and go back home to your bothersome cat and cry yourself to sleep because you were clearly fucking tiered!


	16. Iwai Munehisa X Reader

"I c-can't take it anymore... Please boss, no more!"   
"Your the one who asked for this, so stop your bitchin' and spread your legs some more."   
"Ah! You told me this wasn't going to hurt! You've betrayed my trust b-boss..."   
"Damnit kid... I told you it would hurt at first, It'll feel better when ya loosen up. your too tense."   
"S-sorry boss..."   
"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me boss? I want you to call me by my name when we're not at work."   
"ah, b-but I cant just..."   
"Say my name (Y/n)."   
"I-Iwaaaaaiiii!"   
"That's better."  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, hey boss! (Y/n) reporting in for work!" You shout while entering the airsoft shop. "It's so damn hot. Can't you ever enter quietly kid?" Iwai glares at you from under his hat, but you laugh it off. "Sorry bout that boss. I'll try to be quiet next time." You say with a chuckle. "That's what you said the last fifty times..." You hear Iwai grumble. 

You noticed Iwai had been rubbing the back of his neck and shoulders a lot. You wanted to ask him about it, but before you could Kaoru had ran into the shop, drenched.

"Kaoru, what are you doing here? I told you not to come here so late." Getting up from his chair, Iwai walked over to his drenched son with arms crossed, waiting for a reply.   
"Sorry dad, It started raining. I didn't want you to get drenched in the rain while coming home so I brought you an umbrella." The boy handed his father the umbrella with a smile.   
"Ugh... It's raining now? It was so sunny before. This weather... damnit which is it?" Iwai sighed while accepting the item. "Anyway Kaoru, your one to talk. Why are you drenched, didn't you bring an umbrella for yourself?" He said pointing at the boy's wet cloths.   
"Of course I did. I guess I was just in a hurry to get here that I forgot to use it." You watched Kaoru chuckle and scratch his head as his father looked at him dumbfounded.   
"Seriously Kaoru the things you do sometimes... It's fine if I get a little wet on the way home, but thank you for the umbrella. Make sure you use yours this time." Iwai started to rub the back of his neck as he scolded his son.   
"Your neck and shoulders still giving you trouble dad? I brought you some more icy-hot packs, and I'll be up when you get home so I can give you a massage." Kaoru said while opening the door to leave.   
"No. You have school tomorrow so go to bed early. Just leave the packets on the table." Iwai demanded with a stern voice.   
"Fine. Just make sure you don't push yourself anymore." Kaoru replied with a pout before leaving the store.

Iwai watched the boy's back until he was finally out of his sight. You watched the man walk back to his chair still rubbing his neck. It was almost closing time, and it was raining, you were confident no customers were going to walk in unless Akira decided to drop by.

Walking up to Iwai you gently griped his shoulders and gave them a slight squeeze. You felt Iwai's muscles move as he turned his head to look at you with a frown.   
"What are you doing kid?" He questioned, moving the lollipop in his mouth to the other side.  
"Your shoulders and neck are soar right? I thought since we aren't going to be getting anymore customers tonight I might as well help you out. I don't have anything else to do anyway." You smiled at the man while working your hands on his shoulders.   
"Seriously, between you and Kaoru... You kids don't need to worry so much. I'm just getting old I guess."   
"Then you should just let us "kids" take care of ya boss! You should be great full to receive a massage from sure a beautiful girl." You earned a couple of moans and grunts from him as you kneaded his soar muscles.

You've had a crush on Iwai for awhile now so being able to help him out like this made you happy. Plus hearing him moan from the pleasure you were giving him was a bonus. Your dirty mind was going to remember them later. A huge grin was plastered on your face as you fantasized about the man.  
Suddenly your fantasies were interrupted when Iwai stood up.

"It's getting late. Let's call it a night and close up shop." He said turning to see your reddened face. "Whoa kid are you ok!?"   
"Y-yes! I was just dazed out." You chuckled to hide your embarrassment, wiping away some drool from your lips. "Totally fine boss!"  
"That's good. I thought you might be coming down with a fever. Wouldn't want you to give that shit to my customers."   
"Yes sir." You replied before closing the shop.

Since then you've been giving Iwai massages whenever you had time. Eventually thanks to you and Kaoru, Iwai's pain was relieved.  
He had told you he would repay you, by taking you out to eat, but you refused. You helped him because you wanted to, so it didn't feel right to make him pay up for it. His moans were payment enough anyway, you thought.

"My legs are sore..."   
You and a couple of friends had gone to an arcade the previous day. A friend had challenged you to a DDR battle, and being who you are, you accepted it. Soon both of you continued to call rematch, and eventually spent a majority of the day dancing.   
Now you must suffer! You woke up the next day with jelly legs.

"Damnit! I knew I shouldn't have played for so long." Your legs felt like they were on fire anytime you moved them. You honestly felt like they would give out on you at any minute. "But I'll be damned if I'm gonna let anyone call me a loser! I'm number one!" You shouted with your arms raised.

"Your number one alright. At being the loudest."   
You jumped at the sudden appearance. Looking behind you, you saw Iwai staring down at you.

"Boss!" You shouted, earning a couple of random glances from strangers.   
"You don't have to call me that when we're not at work."  
"Oh sorry. It's just I've never seen you on a day off." Your heart skipped a beat while you stared at the man you admired.   
"Yeah well, I live around here. What are you doing around here?" He said eyeing the bag you were carrying.  
"Funny thing actually. I have soar legs from playing DDR. I came here to buy some icy-hot patches." You showed him the bag as you spoke.  
"Sore legs huh?" Iwai rubbed his chin as if lost in thought, occasionally swishing the lollipop in his mouth side to side. "Alright kid come with me." He said grabbing your wrist.  
"Wah? Where are we going boss?"   
"My place."

After dragging you to his place Iwai sat you down on the couch and got you something to drink.

"Kaoru isn't here right now. He's hanging with some friends." He spoke placing your drink down.  
"Boss... Why did you drag me to your place?" You sipped at your drink waiting for his reply.  
"Ain't it obvious kid?" He said with crossed arms. "You helped me with my problem so it's only right that I help you in return. It's the perfect way to pay back my debt." Iwai smiled triumphantly to himself.

His reasoning wasn't bad, but you weren't sure if you could take being touched by the man you loved and fantasized about. Your perverted mind couldn't take it.

"Thanks, but I'm fine." You lied, feeling your legs throb.  
"Come on kid. You look like you're about to collapse. You don't have to worry I'm pretty good with my hands." He said with a sly grin.

'I bet you are!' you thought to yourself.

You couldn't refuse him and gave in. "Fine. Please touch m- I mean give me a massage. But be gentle." You looked away from him as you raised your leg slightly.

"Don't worry it'll only hurt for a second."


	17. Akechi X Reader (L)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PANCAKES PANCAKES PANCAKES SEXY PANCAKES!

"It's Halloween!" You exclaimed with arms held wide.  
"Yes. I'm aware of that fact." Akechi stated with a concerned look. "But that doesn't explain why your dressed like..."  
"A stack of SEXY pancakes!?" You finished while doing a silly pose.  
Akechi responded with a small chuckle, making you smile.

"You seemed really stressed out recently. So I wanted to do something for you." You place a kiss on his cheek after explaining and give him a wink. "Happy Halloween Akechi."

Akechi stood stiffened by your concern for a moment before composing himself. To your surprise he grabbed your pancake waist and pulled you as close as your SEXY pancake costume would allow. "Your so funny (F/n). But I really appreciate what your doing. So..." He tilts your chin up and looks into your eyes. His own eyes were filled with lust making you blush. "This isn't a trick right, your my treat?"   
"All yours." You say shyly.

Akechi strips you of your SEXY pancake costume and laid you on the bed. Watching as he strips himself of his layers, you gulp loudly as his boxers hit the floor. You leaned back into the pillows as Akechi climbed into the bed, hovering over your naked body. He snaked a hand under your waist and pulled you up slightly so you could feel his hardness pressed against your lower abdomen. His actions make you blush even harder. "Now that my treats unwrapped allow me to have a taste." Akechi said in a low seductive voice.

Using his other hand to pin your wrist above your head, he lowered himself so that his chest was pressed against yours. "Your so beautiful (F/n)." He said while looking into your eyes. You smiled and closed your eyes, leaning forward to kiss your lover. He met your lips with a heated kiss. You started to feel dizzy from his intense kiss. You wanted to wrap your arms around his neck and pull him closer, but didn't dare to speak, in fear that he might stop playing with you. His tongue swirled along your mouth, dancing with yours. He deepened the kiss when you allowed his tongue dominance. 

You continued to french with him as you felt his hand glide down from your waist to your ass, where he roughly squeezed, causing you to moan lightly. He continued to squeeze for awhile before sliding his hand between your thighs. You gasped loudly, breaking the kiss, when you felt two fingers rubbing against your slit. 

"Your already this wet (F/n). Are you that excited?" Akechi said with a smirk, licking up the saliva that was dripping down your chin. You responded with shaky breaths and a small nod.

Two fingers found their way into your hole making you winced. As his fingers curled and swirled, while pumping in and out of your dripping wet womanhood, Akechi ducked his head under your chin and left trails of kisses along your neck. He finally released your wrist as he made his way down to your breast. You gasped when he cupped your breast and gave it a squeeze, using his thumb to rub the nipple in circles. He took the other nipple in his mouth and began swirling his tongue over it. He felt you tighten around his fingers from his actions and smirked slightly. 

You moaned uncontrollably as Akechi continued to toy with your body. Your pleasurous moans were music to his ears. He loved the noises you made because he knew he was the only one that could make such erotic sounds escape your lips. He glanced at your face, and saw how shaken up you were by him. A horny, panting, blushing mess laid before him pleading to be devoured. A shock of electricity shot through him as you locked eyes with him, your eyes begging him to continue. He added another finger and pumped in and out of you even quicker causing you to moan even louder. 

The young detective had finally decide he had enough playing and was ready for the main course. He slowly slid his fingers out, a trail of your juices followed before breaking off. He stared down at your panting figure as he brought his hand to his mouth. You heard him whisper "Delicious." as he licked his fingers.   
He parted your legs and positioned himself at your entrance.  
"You ready?" He whispered.   
"Hurry...Akechi." You whined with shaky breaths.   
"So impatient." Akechi smiled as he pushed in. 

Your hands wrapped tightly around his back. Your mind was going hazy as the young detective rubbed roughly against your inner walls. You lost yourself in the pleasure, panting like crazy, occasionally screaming out Akechi's name whenever he would hit your sweet spot. Meanwhile Akechi was busying himself by nipping at your exposed flesh, making sure to mark you as his. He left love marks all over your chest, neck, and shoulders.

"(F/n)..." Akechi groaned. "D-Does it... feel good?"

"Amazing..." Was all you could gasp. 

Your moans got louder as Akechi drove his cock deeper into your hole. Riding out your high as you felt your climax getting closer, you could tell Akechi was close too, by his frantic, uneven thrust. He held you close, panting in your ear, trying to get as deep as he could. You felt Akechi's warm essence filling you after a couple more thrust.  
Out of stamina, Akechi pulled out and slumped next to you with ragged breath. You let out a satisfied sigh and turned toward your lover with a smile. "Happy Halloween Akechi." 

"Happy Halloween (F/n)." He pulled you close to him and you both dozed off to sleep.


	18. Ryuji X Reader

Ryuji had been falling behind on his studies worse than usual. With the exams coming up, he was in some serious danger of having to repeat the grade.   
Because of his lack of intelligence he was banned from the phantom thieves so he could study.

"That effin' cat!" Ryuji shouted into his textbooks. "Who the hell does he think he is!? He can't just ban me from the phantom thieves!" Ryuji slammed his fist on the table, causing all of the textbooks to clatter, some falling to the floor.

"Daaaaaamn, I know right? How dare that cat prevent you from stealing hearts so you can improve on your studies."  
Lazily picking up the books, you look back to Ryuji with an annoyed expression. "And how dare he tell me to stay behind as well to act as your tutor!" Honestly, you were happy to be spending time with Ryuji. He was the boy you like after all. To bad you weren't honest with your feelings.

"Can't you just study quietly Ryuji!?" It was your turn to shout. "If you stop complaining and study, then you can pass your test and join the phantom thieves again. Easy, right?"

"Ugh!" Ryuji slams his head against the table, making you wince, and pouts. "It's not like I'm not trying... It's just..."   
You lean in closer to him to hear what he's mumbling. "Just what?"  
"Look I understand I have to pass school and all, but what happens after that? I guess I'm just not motivated..." He looked directly into your eyes as he spoke.

"Not motivated?" You repeated. An idea suddenly brewed in your mind and you smirked. A creepy laugh escaped your lips catching Ryuji's attention.   
"Why ya laughing like that (Y/n)!? It's creeping me out dude." He began to shiver from the evil vibe you were giving him.

"Don't worry Ryuji I'm not thinking of anything bad." You picked up a book and placed it in front of the blond. "Hows about we make a bet? If you can pass the upcoming test, I'll tell you what motivates me. I'll even give you something amazing." You rested your chin on your hand and gave Ryuji a smile.  
"Something amazing?" He repeated. "For real!? What are you going to give me?"  
You poked the textbook and chuckled. "Hehe~ My lips are sealed. If you pass the test you'll find out. Hows that for motivation?"  
"Ugh... I wanna know so badly. It better be something awesome! I'm gonna study until I can't cram anything else into my head!" Ryuji pumped his fist in the air while resuming his studies.

"I don't know ryuji your head's pretty empty." You sighed and stared at the boy. "But I believe in you." You whisper.

The next week Ryuji had came back with decent marks on his test.

"Check it out (Y/n)! I passed all of my exams!" Ryuji was bragging about his test scores with a confident smile.   
"You just barely passed..." You sighed.  
"Sh-shut up! You said all I had to do was pass! Now where's my prize?"

"I know what I said. First I'll tell you what motivates me." You got closer to Ryuji and poked his chest. "You. I want to be by your side when we graduate from school. I want to be the one who motivates you."   
Ryuji opened his mouth to speak, but you put a finger to his lips.  
"This is embarrassing so don't talk!" His face was just as red as yours. "Now your prize..."

Getting on your tip toes, you kissed Ryuji on the lips. "I like you Ryuji. So start taking school seriously so we can be together!"


	19. Yusuke X Neko! Reasder

"Great curves. Round face. The perfect eye shape. And that fur, a beautiful mix of colors. Indeed, you are the perfect model to help me break free from my slump!"

A crowd of people had turned their attention to Yusuke, who was currently staring at a cat through framed fingers. Although his artistic outburst was clearly bothering the citizens around him, the cat seemed to enjoy his company.

"I must draw this moment." Yusuke pulled a sketch pad out from his bag and began drawing the cat, but soon put the pad down and sighed. "Sadly I do not have the right tools now. I require a paint brush for this piece..." He sighed angrily at himself for not having the right equipment.   
A low meow was heard from the cat as it yawned and stretched out it's paws. Suddenly an idea popped into the young artist mind.  
"Ah, I know. Would you mind accompanying me to my home so that I may capture your beauty?" He said extending a hand to the cat. The cat turned it's head in confusion, but put a paw on his hand as if accepting his invitation.

Yusuke took the cat home and proceeded to paint to his heart's content. When he was finally satisfied he gave the cat warm milk as payment.   
He allowed the cat to jump on his lap as he sat on the bed and petted it. "I suppose you may stay here for awhile as payment for helping me out." He stroked the cat lightly on the head, earning him some soft purrs. "Perhaps I should ask Ann to be my nude model once more..." He whispered.

"Nya!? I thought I was your model?"   
"Yes, but cats are always...HUH!?"

Yusuke looked down and noticed that the cat he had been petting was replaced by a human girl. A naked human girl.  
He jumped up from the bed and stared at the girl with curious eyes. She had cat ears and a tail.

"Do you not need me-ow anymore?"   
"Who are you!?"  
"I'm (Y/n) nice to meet you! I'm the cat you just picked up." You flicked your tail back and forth playfully as you spoke to the boy.  
"So your a cat... And human?" An image of Morgana flashed through Yusuke's mind for a split second.  
"Yessir! I can't talk to you while I'm in my cat form. That's why I changed..." You jumped on top of Yusuke and fell onto the bed with you on top. "...I thought I was your model! Can't I be your nude model as well? Am I not good enough? Will you get rid of me-ow!?" You frantically rubbed your head against his neck as you spoke. Tears were welling up at the thought of being thrown out. Before the tears could fall, you felt a hand Pat your head.

"I haven't given up on Ann, but I suppose you can be my model for now."   
"So I can stay!?" You gasped.  
"Yes..."  
"Woohoo!!!"

To Yusuke's surprise you licked his lips with your rough tongue and smiled at him. "I promise to be the best model ever, master!"  
"Y-yes I hope you are." A hint of blush spread across his cheeks and he averted his eyes. "I'm exhausted..." He sighed and rubbed his temple.  
"We should go to sleep then!" Without his permission, you snuggled in close to your new owner and closed your eyes. "Goodnight master."  
"Goodnight (Y/n)." He said exhausted.


	20. Futaba X Female Reader

"Akira hurry! We have to get there quickly!"

It was currently six in the morning, but Futaba is full of energy and dragging poor, tiered Akira to the Arcade. A new game had been announced and she wanted to be the first person to play it. 

"Can't we just go later?" Morgana chimed in from Akira's bag. 

"No way! I have to be the first one to play it so I can get the high score. Anyone who plays the game will hang their mouth agape when they witness my score and will bow to my greatness! They will also wonder who the greatest gamer is, probably thinking me to be some elite gamer, but no..." Futaba puts her hand over her face, leaving only one eye reveled and leans back slightly. "It was me, Futaba!" A menacing laugh slips through her lips as she poses.   
Akira and Morgana stare tiredly at the girl, Not wanting to believe that she woken them for that.

"Ryuji's been talking about this game since last month. He will be forced to stare at my score every time he loses. He will come over tomorrow after playing and will brag about some awesome gamer who got the highest score without knowing he is bragging about me! Hehe~ I can't wait to see his face as he praises my skills." Futaba smirks evilly as she makes her way into the empty arcade, but stops suddenly when she sees another girl already playing the game. 

"Looks like someone went to bed earlier Futaba. I guess you wont be playing today." Morgana says smiling. "Lets go back home and..."  
"Nonsense! It's okay if I'm not the first one to play it I guess. I just have to get the highest score." She angrily interrupts the sleepy cat.  
"That's if you can beat her score." Akira points at the screen. Futaba's eyes shot open at the score.

"Hey!" The orange haired girl walks up to you and pats your shoulder. "Who said you could play this game first? I woke up early just for this..." Futaba growls angrily at you. The sudden voice makes you lose focus and you end up dying. 

"Gah!" a frustrated grunt emerges from your throat. You turn to face the voice with a annoyed expression. "You ruined my concentration... I hope your ready for an intense match!"  
Futaba takes hold of the second gun and glares back at you. "If you lose concentration that easily, then beating you will be a piece of cake!"

A fierce battle broke out between you and Futaba, leaving Akira and Morgana to sleep in a corner.

Three hours had passed while you were trapped in fierce combat. A crowd had formed around the two of you. Cheers can be heard from the crowd, encouraging both you and Futaba. 

The surrounding spectators let out cheers of amazment as both of you collapsed, sweating and panting. A new score had been made, shared by the both of you, one that would be impossible for the average gamer to reach.

You smirked triumphantly as you held your hand out to the girl. "Your pretty good kid..."  
"Your not so bad yourself..." She said taking your hand. She gave you a triumphant smirk of her own as she shook your hand. "One might say we could be equals."  
"I wouldn't go that far, but Your pretty cute so..."

Futaba's eyes went wide when you suddenly planted a kiss on her cheek.   
"I think you could make a great partner. Let's play again soon."


	21. Yusuke X Neko! Reader part 2

"Welcome home master!" You spring out from behind the door as soon as Yusuke opens it. He quickly shoves you inside and slams the door shut.   
"Honestly, You do this everyday." Yusuke says with a heavy sigh.   
"I'm sorry Master. I just get so excited when you come home." You lick his lips and smile.  
"Hm, all this excitement... one might compare you to a dog rather than a cat." He explains tiredly. "I always tell you not to greet me like that. Someone might see."  
"Master! Play with me-ow!" You yelled, bouncing around the room ignoring him.   
"Yes, yes. I'll play with you, but please put some clothes on first. Yusuke said while putting his things away.  
"Oh! Sorry master, I took it off when I showered." You pick up the bell collar from the desk and place it back around your neck. You turn to Yusuke with a smile and point at your collar. "Clothes!"  
"That is not the only piece of clothing you have (Y/n)." He says irritated, making you flinch.

your ears drop as you go to grab the button shirt from the desk. Sitting on the floor, you try to button it up, but have problems doing so. "M-master, I still have problems with this shirt." You walk over to him and pull the shirt open, exposing your chest. "Will you dress me-ow master?"

Blushing, yusuke quickly does what he's asked to. You watch happily as he buttons up the shirt until you notice a large scratch on his left hand. "Nya?! Master where did you get this?" You grab his hand and stare at the cut.   
"Oh. It's nothing, don't worry about it." He replies plainly.  
"It's not fine!" You yell at him. "You've been coming home late recently too... Are you doing something dangerous master?" The thought of him never returning home made you shudder and you closed your eyes. You rubbed your head against his hand for comfort. 

With a sigh he placed his other hand on your head and patted it. "Honestly, you don't need to worry about me. I'll always return to my home."  
"Really?" You asked looking at him.   
"I have to, or I suppose you will be standing at the door waiting to greet me forever." He said with a smile. "Correct?"

The smile he gave you warmed your heart. You licked his wound making him flinch then jumped on the boy. Falling onto the bed you nuzzled your head into the crook of his neck. "I'll always be here to greet you master!"

Although he told you not to worry, you couldn't help it. A bad feeling had washed over you the next day when Yusuke told you he would be out late with his friends. 

"What's this? You tryin' to copy Akira dude?" Ryuji asked Yusuke while everyone else giggled.   
"What are you talking about" Yusuke question back.   
"What you really don't know? there's a cat in your bag." Ann pointed at you making the young artist turn his head. Once he locked eyes with you, you meowed and licked his face.   
"(Y/n)?! What are you doing in there?" You tilted your head in response. "Whatever you do, do not transform." He whispered to you. Feeling the strictness in his voice you nodded.  
"She's so cute!" Haru stroked the top of your head, gaining a few purrs from you.

You jumped out of the bag to let everyone form a crowd around you. 

"Is it a stray?' Ryuji asked.   
"No. She belongs to me." Yusuke answered.  
"No way! I can't imagine Mr.artistic raising a pet."   
"I am perfectly capable of raising a pet."  
"I just thought you would be too into your painting to give a damn about one."  
"Hm... I suppose." Yusuke watched, slightly irritated, as his friends petted you.

"Hey! weren't we about to start the mission?" Morgana suddenly spoke up.   
"Aw Morgana. Are you upset because there's a cute cat here?" Makoto asked.  
"Hey I'm plenty cute! Right lady Ann?" Morgana turned to Ann who was busy rubbing your belly while calling you cute.  
"Ack lady Ann!?" 

After everyone had they're fun, Yusuke told you to go home. You watched as he and his friends left. A nagging feeling lingered within you as you watched his back.

Everyone was fighting hard in mementos. For some reason there were a lot of strong enemies today. 

"You guy's look tiered. Maybe we should retreat for today." Futaba suggested.   
"I suppose your right. We can't keep this up..." Makoto huffed.  
"I agree." Haru sighed.

Everyone looked at Akira who tiredly nodded in agreement. Everyone turned to leave, but stopped dead in their tracks when they heard Futaba shout.

"What the? Guys watch out there's a strong enemy approaching! Run get outta there!" 

The group made a run for the exit, but the shadow was faster. It jumped out in front of Yusuke and quickly attacked. Yusuke gritted his teeth and waited for the impact.

"Master!" The bell around her neck chimed as a girl with cat ears and a tail, wearing a button up shirt jumped in and blocked the coming attack. "Touch my master and I'll scratch you!"

"(Y/n)?!" Yusuke yelled in surprise.   
"Don't worry master, I'll...protect... you." The previous attack was to much for you to handle. Blood covered your arm as you slumped to the ground.   
"Dammit. How dare you hurt my precious pet! Kamu Susano-o!" 

Yusuke defeated the shadow and ran over to you. He held you in his arms, while the rest of the team checked around for more shadows. 

"(Y/n)?! (Y/n)?!" He lightly shook your body as he continued to shout your name.  
"Master... I'm sorry. I got in the way." You said weakly.  
"Don't apologize. You protected me."  
"I'm glad then." You gave Yusuke a bright smile.  
"Please do not speak." He looked like he was on the verge of tears and closed his eyes.

"Hey master..." You cupped his cheek to make him look at you. "I... I never had a home before, so I was incredibly happy when you took me in. Being with you was the happiest I've ever been."  
"What are you saying? Your still with me. We need to go home so you can greet me like you always do." Yusuke placed a shaking hand on top of yours.

"I'm sorry master. I won't be able to greet you anymore." Tears streamed down your face as you spoke.   
"I suppose I failed at being your owner." He touched his forehead against yours. A tear fell from his eye and landed on your cheek.  
"Don't cry." You licked the tears that streamed down his face. "You were a good master! Look, I learned how to wear clothes." You pointed to your collar and chuckled.  
"That's not your only piece of clothing." Yusuke showed you a small smile.  
"I like it when you smile master." Closing your eyes, you quietly whisper four words to him. "I love you, Yusuke."  
To your surprise he softly kisses your lips.   
"I love you too (y/n)"

"Master!? You've never kissed me before!" You stare wide eyed at Yusuke, a bright red blush spread across your face.  
"Ah, yes, well..."   
"I don't want to die nya-ow that I know you love me! I want to stay with you forever!"

"No one's going to die."

Both of you turned to find Morgana standing next to you.   
"Yusuke you big idiot! Don't go scaring the girl. We get hurt all the time remember? That's why we have healing items." He handed you a bead while he yelled at Yusuke.

Everyone left Mementos safely that day.

When the two of you got back home, you ask Yusuke to wait in front of the door while you went inside. After a minute of waiting he heard you shout "come in!"   
When he opened the door you sprang out from behind it... Naked as usual. "Welcome home Yusuke!"

Yusuke smiles and kisses you. "We're home."


	22. Mishima X Reader

It was a relaxing, quiet night so you decided to pick up some take out at your local restaurant. Your eyes welled up with tears as you released a loud yawn. You picked up your food from the counter and made your way to the exit. You glanced at a nearby table before leaving and noticed your friend Akira. Without noticing he was with someone, you walked over to him.  
"Hey Akira! Funny running into you here." You shouted. 

"huh? Oh hey (Y/n)." He replied, looking over his shoulder.

When you reached his table you saw he was with a spiky haired boy. "Oh I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" You asked Akira.

"No it's okay." He answered.

You glared at the boy, making him flinch. "He a friend of yours?" You asked without looking away from the poor kid.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Akira deadpanned 

"What do you mean you guess!?" The boy yelled.

"His names Yuuki Mishima. He's the one who created the Phan-site."

Your eyes widened at Akira's words. "That's amazing! My names (Y/n). Nice to meet you Mishima." You introduce yourself with a bright smile making the boy blush.

"Uh its no big deal. A-anything to help out the phantom thieves!" Mishima laughs nervously and scratches his cheek. "Though I have been staying up managing the Phan-site all night, every night." He said with a yawn.

"Sounds rough." Akira said.

Checking the time on your phone, you open your mouth to say goodbye to the boys, but stop when you hear a voice behind you.

"Well, if it isn't Mishima!" A boy with light brown hair walks up to the table. Two boys follow behind him.

"Akiyama..." Mishima whispers.

Akiyama walks over to the table. You move to the side before he can push past you and glare at him.  
"Whats up Zero?" Akiyama asks. "You know we didn't even notice you until now."

"Your exactly the same as you were back then. A zero!" One boy chimes in.

"Once a zero, always a zero am I right?" The other says.

You watched confused as Mishima laughs nervously along with the boys.

"Hey, how come you didn't come to our hangout? All our ex-classmates were there y'know." Asked Akiyama. "Oh wait... Nobody even remembered you existed! Can't invite a guy you don't even remember, right?" Akiyama and his gang snicker at the joke.

With a hurt expression Mishima agreed with them. "R-right, ahaha..."

Akiyama turned to leave with his lackeys, but stopped immediately when he felt something pouring down his face.

"Did you seriously come over here just to bully someone?" The cup that held your soda now had it's contents spilled all over Akiyama. Still in shock about what you did, Akiyama's group stared at you silently. "What a bunch of morons." You said angrily slamming the cup down.

"What the hell you bitch!" The drenched boy angrily yelled while scowling at you.

You could tell he was trying to intimidate you with his scowl, but you weren't one to back down so easily. "Oh please. This "bitch" isn't someone you wanna mess with. I suggest you leave now. Unless, you want something dripping down your nose instead!" You said cracking your knuckles.

One of his lackeys handed him a napkin and he quickly snatched it up. "So you got girls fighting for you Mishima? You really are a zero." Akiyama scoffed as he and his gang quickly brushed past you. Watching them leave, you sighed and turned to face the boys.

Mishima scratched the back of his head. "...S-sorry about that." He said looking down.

"What the hell are you apologizing for!?" You slammed your hand against the table scaring the boy and making Akira jump. "Dammit, now I'm in a terrible mood. I'll see ya tomorrow Akira." Before you left the restaurant you turned to glare at Mishima. "Spineless." You whispered then left.

The next day at school, Mashima was getting a drink from the vending machine. He slammed his face against something soft when he turned to leave. He blushed when he saw what it was and bowed his head. "Omigod, omigod! I'm so sorry!" He yelled. 

"Watch where your going... Oh! Your Akira's friend from yesterday. Mashima right?"

Mashima jumped slightly when he saw your angry expression. "(Y/n)!?" 

You noticed he had some bags under his eyes and heaved a sigh. "Come with me." You said grabbing his wrist and tugging him to follow you. You brought him to the roof, making sure none of your teammates were there first. Then you sat on the ground and tugged him down so he could rest his head on your thighs. His face was a bright red. You could've sworn you saw steam rising from his head.

"W-w-what are y-you doing (Y/n)?!" He screamed. "W-why did you bring m-me to the roof!? Why are y-you letting me..."

"Shut up!" You covered his mouth with your hand and sighed. "Geez, Your annoying..."

"Then why!?" He said muffled.

Before answering him you stared at his face, making him blush harder. "You looked tired." You deadpanned. "You have bags under you eyes. I remember you talking about staying up all night because of the website. You were just gonna go back to class to rest right?" You grinned at the boy, knowing exactly what he was going to do. "I thought you would be more comfortable up here. And um..." You turned your face away from him and scratch you cheek. "I wanted to apologize for calling you spineless yesterday." You whispered quickly. "I was just angry, so I..."

"You don't have to apologize!" Mishima cut you off. Sitting up slightly he continued talking. "You helped me out yesterday! I was to much of a coward to say anything. So..." Mishima stops talking and sighs. "I... I wish I could be more like you guys."

"Like us?" You ask.

"Yeah, the phantom thieves are amazing! The way you help others... you guys are so brave!" Mishima clenches his fist as he speaks.

"I wasn't always brave..." Shocked by your words, Mishima stares quietly at you. "I was bullied in middle school because of my face. I can't help it if I always look angry... Anyway, I shut myself away from everyone else so I wouldn't get hurt anymore. Eventually Akira and the gang found me, because of them I'm able to stand up for myself. I won't let anyone mess with me anymore!" You pump your fist in the air repeatedly.  
Quickly getting embarrassed, you bring your hand back down and cough. "Ahem! So moral of the story is... You can't help others unless you learn to help yourself first! Sometimes you just need someone to help you see that."

"Whoa... You're so cool (Y/n)!" Mishima says with bright eyes, making you embarrassed.

"Shut up!" You shove his head back down against your thighs and cover his eyes. "Just get some rest already!" You pet Mishima's hair as the two of you sit in blissful silence.  
After Your little heart to heart with Mishima on the roof, the two of you became good friends and would frequently meet up after school or on weekends to hangout. 

On your way to meet the shy boy, you ran into Akiyama and his lackeys and ended up dragged into an ally.   
"You're those stupid bullies..." You glare at the boys.

"And you're the stupid girl who spilled soda on me." Akiyama says, his two boys snickering.

"You guys laugh at anything he says huh? So what do you morons want with little ol' me?" You cross your arms and wait for a reply. "Make it snappy. I got somewhere I need to be."

The boys laugh and take a step closer to you. "Sure we can be quick. All I want you to do is pay for my laundry. Cough up some money and we'll be good." Akiyama places a hand on your shoulder and smirks.

Slapping his hand away you turn to leave, but get stopped by a boy blocking you. "You gotta be joking." You sigh. "Look, I don't..."

"No, you look!" Akiyama pushes you against the wall then slams his fist against it. Keeping you trapped. "We were just having fun, until you butted in. All you need to do is pay up and everything will be fine." 

"What you did was called bullying! Bullying isn't fun, it's cruel and you should be ashamed of yourselves. And if you really think I'm going to give you anything besides an ass kicking, you're even dumber then you look!" You headbutt Akiyama and quickly escape from the ally. You end up bumping into Mishima outside the ally.

"(Y/n)? You were taking awhile so I came looking for you. What's wrong?" He asks.

Before you can answer Akiyama and his gang catch up. "Well if it isn't the zero. Your little girlfriend here started a fight with us. How do you intend to make up for it?" Akiyama looms over Mishima, trying to be intimidating.

"Leave Mishima alone you ass!" You shout.

Mishima stops you from interfering and smiles at you. "It's okay." He takes a step forward and stands face to face with Akiyama. "I don't intend on doing anything. Leave (Y/n) alone."

"Huh, suddenly you grow a pair? This has nothing to do with you anyway. Run away like usual you zero." 

"Ugh..." Mishima looks hurt by Akiyama's words.

Patting his back for encouragement you whisper "You got this!" to the boy.

"Y-yeah!" Stomping his foot against the pavement, Mishima gains the bullies attention. "Look, You've always been the tough guy Akiyama, but I think your going down the wrong path. I mean, cornering a defenseless girl in an ally like this could get you in a lot of trouble. Maybe it's about time you stop and think about what you're doing!" 

"What did you say!?" 

"Leave (Y/n) alone and we can forget this ever happened." Mishima stated unwavering.

A crowd had started to form around you guys. Whispering about calling the cops could be heard.  
"W-whatever! I've had enough of this!" Akiyama stormed off, followed by his lackeys.

The crowd of people quickly dispersed and you were left alone with Mishima.

"Mishima! That was so cool!" You patted his shoulder to congratulate your friend.

"R-really? I was just tired of their bullying, y'know? Thanks for sticking by me, (y/n)." Mishima smiles brightly at you making you blush. 

"Y-yeah? It was nothing... Anyway!" You place your hands on your hips and lean toward Mishima. "What did you mean by "defenseless" huh!? I can totally defend myself!"

"I know." Mishima chuckles. "I think I get it now..." You stare curiously at Mishima while he continues. "I wasn't able to help anyone because I couldn't stand up for myself. But..."

Mishima closed the distance between the two off you, and stared into your eyes. "W-what are you doing?" He tugged your chin up slightly and and placed a passionate kiss on your lips.

"You helped me find the courage I needed to finally stand up for myself. Thanks (Y/n)! Lets go on a date soon!" Mishima says happily.

"What!?" You shout to the boy. "Calm your jets! You get a little braver and now you think you can just do whatever you want!?" 

"That's right." He deadpans.

"Ugh... Your so annoying Mishima!"


	23. Akira X Reader (L)

"(Y/n)..."

You let out a small yelp as you were pushed down onto the bed. 

"A-Akira?!"

Akira was on top of you, arms wrapped around you, burying his face between your breast.

"Tough day?" 

You pet his hair to comfort him. He nods his head yes and continues to rub his head against your chest like a child. You laugh at his actions. Suddenly you feel his hands moving underneath you. He unclasps your bra.

"Akira! What are you..."

He cuts you off by smashing his lips against yours. A surprised moan leaves your throat. Deciding not to push him away you return the kiss and grip onto his shirt.

After a heavy make out session he breaks the kiss, making you whimper. Your cheeks felt hot as you locked eyes with Akira. His eyes were glazed and filled with lust for you.

"Help me unwind (Y/n)." His voice was low and seductive, making you quiver. 

"Jeez Akira, all you had to do was ask." You smiled, feeling the warmness between your thighs.

He gave you his signature smirk and ducked down to leave trails of kisses down your neck. A low moan from you was his reward when he found your sweet spot.

"Let's continue..." 

He raised your shirt and bra over your head and threw them to the ground. The cold air hitting your breast made you tremble, but the heat from Akira's touch quickly warmed you.   
He kissed and licked your stomach as his hand fondled your breast. He leaned over to kiss your neck and that's when you noticed his hardened dick outlining his pants. While he was busy ravishing your neck, you moved your knee to rub his dick. You rubbed your knee up and down his length slowly, earning a grunt from him. A sneaky smirk graced your lips as you pushed Akira off of you and swiftly moved to sit on top of him. 

"My turn to play."

His eyes were wide from your bold actions. You made sure to swerve your hips on his crotch as you took his shirt off. You left love bites across his neck and chest. Kissing down his neck, chest, and stomach, you slowly made your way to his pants. 

"(Y/n)."

Akira sat up and caressed your face lovingly. His cheeks were red and his eyes were begging you to touch him. 

"Aren't we eager. Time for my treat."

You kissed his bulge through his pants, then unzipped it, his length springing up. You grabbed it, Akira letting out a grunt as you kissed the tip. Starting from the root, you used the tip of your tongue to slowly lick your way up to the head. You continued to tease him with slow licks around the head, occasionally flicking your tongue against the tip.

"No more teasing..."

Akira pats your head and you smile.

"Fine, fine."

Putting your lips around the head of his dick, you gently start to suck him off, fondling his balls with one hand. You bob your head, sucking harder with each bob, making sure to use you other hand to pump the place you couldn't reach with your mouth. Akira started to moan louder and louder, his hips bucking into you. The way your tongue swirled around the head drove him crazy. You could feel his hardened dick twitching inside of your mouth, ready to explode at any moment.

"Cumming!" 

Akira held onto your hair and threw his head back. The pre cum that you had been tasting the whole time poured out even more, then finally the load came. Akira's hot load filled your throat and you swallowed it whole, not wanting to waste a single drop. With a loud pop you released Akira's dick. A sigh escaped Akira's lips as he looked lovingly at you.

"How'd you like that, Akira? Unwind yet?"

You felt yourself being shoved against the bed once again, Akira capturing your lips before you could say anything. His hand snaked its way down to your pants and tugged them down, using your feet, you tossed them to the side. He quickly thrust two fingers into your dripping entrance. A loud moan vibrating your throat. Your back arched when you felt a third finger enter you. He broke the kiss so he could hear the beautiful moans escaping your lips and moved to your breast. Taking one bud into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, and using his free hand to flick and pull the other. You were a moaning mess and he loved it.

"A-Akira now more... I want y-you inside of me now!" You hid your face in your hands to hid your embarrassment.

You felt him smirk against your skin. He pulls out his fingers, a grunt escaping your lips, and places them into his mouth. "As you wish." He chuckled, sucking your juices off his fingers, enjoying every drop.

He positions himself at your entrance and with a quick thrust, sheathes himself inside of you. You let out a loud gasp as a wave of ecstasy washes over you and dig your nails into his back. 

"Your so tight (Y/n)."

You let out loud moans with each thrust. The sound of Akira grunting filling your ears, making you even more excited. You wrap your legs around him, feeling your climax approach. 

"I'm going to cum Akira!"

"Me too..."

Akira stares into your eyes for a moment, a smirk still adorning his lips, then he leans down to capture your lips again. Throwing your arms around his neck, you hold him in place as you reach you climax. You feel Akira's hot essence flow into you at the same time. He slowly pulls out of you and lays next to you, pulling you in for a hug.

"Finished unwinding, Akira?" You pant.

"Yeah... Thanks (Y/n). I love you."


	24. Iwai Munehisa X Reader

"I-it hurts! I c-can't take it anymore!"  
"Yeah, It's in there pretty deep..."  
"AHHHH! Boss! D-dont just suddenly move like that! Let me adjust first... please."  
"Dammit kid lower your voice. Were in public remember? Don't want someone seeing us like this right?"  
"S-sorry boss, It's just so b-big, it hurts. Wah!"   
"Just hang on a little longer, I'm almost done. Quit your squirming!"  
"Uwah!B-boss my legs are g-going numb..."  
"Damn kid... How many time do I have to tell you to call me by name when we ain't workin'?"  
"I-iwaaaaaiiiiiiiiii!!"  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An unusual amount of people came into the airsoft shop today. You spent most of the day cleaning the back and talking about the products to the customers while Iwai was busy with the register. Some of the adults who came in would waste your time telling you that a girl shouldn't be working at a shop like this and suggested something girly like a maid cafe. You turned down the offers with a smile, but cursed them in your head.

'Don't tell me where I should work assholes! Buy something or get the hell out.' 

You were used to people questioning you about your workplace, but you hated when they would suggest something girly just because you were a girl. Besides, it's not like you hated your job. You glanced over a Iwai struggling with annoying customers and smiled. You could tell he was frustrated by the swishing of his lollipop. 

After about three hours of dealing with customers, it finally seemed like no one else was going to come into the store. Finally able to take a break, you collapsed on a chair in the back and let your shoulders fall with a heavy sigh. Your eyelids felt heavy so you closed them for a slight rest.  
"So tired..." You muttered.

"Sleeping on the job huh?"

You heard a low voice and sprang up. Grabbing the broom next you and hugging it close between your breast, you saluted your boss.  
"H-hey boss! Me, sleeping on the job? No way Jose! Just finishing the windows and stuff." You were so exhausted you tripped a little when you tried to take a step. 

"Going to sweep the windows kid?" Iwai raised an eyebrow as he asked you.  
You stared at the broom in your hands then looked back at the man. Not knowing what to say you smiled tiredly at him.  
"Don't think we'll be getting anymore customers today..." Iwai scratched at his cheek as he spoke to you almost shyly. "You did a good job today. I was thinking we should close the shop early and go out to eat."

Was he inviting you out to dinner? 

"I'll go! I'll definitely go!" You were swaying side to side with joy.

Iwai chuckled at your actions and turned to leave. "What are you waiting for then? lets get those gates down."

After closing up the shop Iwai took you to eat at the local restaurant. He ordered a burger for himself and told you to get whatever you wanted. When the food came you happily dug in, stuffing your face like a child. Iwai wore a smirk as he watched you.

"Foods not going anywhere kid. How's bout you chew your food before swallowing it?"

You blushed a little at his words and looked down at your plate. "S-sorry. The food looked so good, I couldn't help myself." You chuckled.

When you were done eating the waitress came by and placed a fudge sundae on the table. Confused you stared at Iwai. 

"Ah, my bad. Kaoru is always ordering this whenever we stop in so I figured..." He scratched the back of his head and looked at your confused face. "Damn. Maybe I should have asked if you wanted it first." He turned his gaze to the waitress, ready to call her over.

"You got this for me? I'll eat it!" You scooped a spoonful of the frozen treat and placed it into your mouth. "Shoooo gooooood!" You shouted.

Iwai stared at you happily inhaling the frozen desert and chuckled. 

"Don't you know how to eat kid?"

You stopped eating and gave your boss a confused look.

"Wha-"

He cut you off by placing the palm of his hand against your cheek.

"The foods supposed to go into your mouth. Not onto your face."  
He used his thumb to wipe the cream away from your lip. To your surprise he placed his thumb into his mouth and sucked the cream off.  
"Taste pretty good."

You lowered your head slightly to hide your blush. You continued to eat your desert slowly and quietly. 

'Oh my god that was hot!'

After eating Iwai decided to take you home. The two of you hopped on the train, to bad the train was crowded and the two of you were forced to stand. Luckily you found a spot at the end of the cart. Iwai had his body pressed up against yours slightly, to ensure no creeps could do anything to you. One hand was pressed against the wall and the other was holding the railing. Your back was pressed against the door as you held onto the railing. 

The ride was slow and soothing, despite being packed. Having Iwai so close to you made your heart skip a beat, but it also calmed you. All the exhaustion from before washed over you when you felt the heat radiating off him.

"So warm..."

Iwai felt you tug at his coat and looked down. "What's wrong kid?"

You gazed up at him with lustful eyes, making him gulp. He let out a low grunt when you wrapped your arms around him and placed your head against his chest.

"What the hell are you doing kid?"

You rubbed your head against his chest before replying.

"Boss, thanks for taking me out today. Being with you makes me so happy." You squeeze him a little tighter. "Maybe it's cause I'm exhausted, but I feel like telling you everything."

'I love you'

"I wish this train ride could last forever so I can stay like this with you." After mumbling this you fell asleep against Iwai.

He snaked an arm around your shoulders and pulled you closer to him, making sure you wouldn't fall over. "What the hell? Was that supposed to be some kind of confession kid?" A slight blush spread across his face, though he wore a serious expression.

The two of you were quiet as you left the train station. You were so embarrassed that you fell asleep on him that you couldn't look at him.  
The two of you quietly continued to walk until you reached a park and he grabbed your shoulder. 

"Hey, mind if we sit in the park for a moment?"

He sounded kind of serious. Not knowing what to expect, you nodded your head and followed him to an empty wooden bench.  
The way he swished the lollipop around in his mouth, you knew he was thinking about something. You gazed at the stars as you waited for him to speak, glancing over at him occasionally. 

'Is he going to scold me for falling asleep on him!? Or maybe I said something that upset him?!'

You panicked mentally while you thought about what you did wrong.

"(Y/n)."

"Yes boss!?" You didn't mean to shout and flinched at your own volume.

Iwai ignored your mistake and continued to speak.

"Why did you decide to work at my shop?"

His question took you by surprise. Why did you want to work there? It's not like you were interested or knew anything about guns.   
You thought the place looked cool and walked in for some reason. It didn't seem like the place got many customers. It was quiet. The atmosphere was a bit scary, but you enjoyed it. It seemed like a place you could relax in. Then there was the owner. A middle-aged man with gray hair, faint stubble, sideburns, earrings, a gecko tat, and a lollipop in his mouth glaring at you from under his hat.

'It was love at first sight!'

"Wouldn't you prefer to work somewhere else?"

His terrible words pulled you outta your thought. You stared at the man terrified of what was going to come out of his mouth next. You felt your hand tremble at the thought of him firing you.

"I heard some of the customers today saying this wasn't a job for a young lady..." He stared down at his clenched fist while speaking. "Girls your age prefer to work at cool places right? Somewhere a lot of people go? Like one of those maid cafes right? I'd unders-"

"Oh, I get it..."  
You grab Iwai's shoulder to get him to stop talking. When he looks up at you, you give him the most deadpan expression you could muster.  
"...You want to see me in a maid outfit."

"Huh!?" Iwai's face twist in shock at your response.

"Jeez boss," You shrug your shoulders and sigh. "All you had to do was ask. If it's for you I'll gladly wear a maid outfit."

"Kid, I'm being serious here!" Iwai raises his voice, clearly frustrated.

"No, I'm being serious." You look him straight in the eyes as you speak. "If you want me to wear a maid outfit to work I will. Just don't say You want me to leave!" You grab onto Iwai's sleeve and pull his hand to your cheek, rubbing against it a few times. "I love it there. It's quiet and cool. The regulars who come are all nice. Even though your a jerk sometimes I still want to work for you. If I'm not there who will clean the store? I belong there, with you... It was love at first sight dammit!" You pout and let go of Iwai's sleeve. 

He sighs and rummages through his pockets until he finds what he was looking for, a lollipop. He grabs you by the head and forced you to look up. he presses the lollipop against your lips and smiles.

"Here. Stop your cryin' and suck on this."

"I'm not crying!"

He forces the lollipop into your mouth and stroks your hair. 

"If I recall, You were gonna clean the windows with a broom earlier." You flinch at his words. "As if I could get rid of ya. The store would be to quiet without you around. And you seem to like working with this "jerk." You must really like working' there, kid. Plus, I guess having a cute girl like you is good for business." 

'H-he just called me cute!'

"But seriously love at first sight? Did you really fall in love with the store that quick?" He chuckles at the thought of you falling in love with the store at first glance. 

Does he really not understand what you meant? You look up at him with reddening check, unsure of what to say. Determined to get your feelings across to him you slam your hand against the wooden bench, not seeing the piece that was hanging out. 

"Ouch!"  
You grab your throbbing hand and see a long splinter sticking out. Your jaw drops as you mentally start to panic.

"Whoa kid you okay!?"

Not able to form words you shake your head no. You fight back the tears as you slowly show him your hand.

"Damn that looks bad. Give me your hand, I'll take it out for ya."  
He pulls you so close to him, your practically sitting on his lap.  
"Don't worry I'll be gentle."


	25. Yusuke X Neko! Reader part 3

Hiding his school supplies, getting in his way, begging him to stay home, asking him to take you along, and pouting. This is how you harassed Yusuke every morning before he left for school. Although you acted like this, you always made sure to send Yusuke off with a bright smile, telling him to have a good day. Yusuke was already used to your morning harassment, but he always looked forward to seeing that bright smile that was only for him.   
Today was different though. Yusuke was able to get ready without any hassle.

"That was surprisingly easy... I'm leaving now." The blue haired boy waited for a reply, but was met with silence. Strange since you were always yelling and running around. Confused, he decided to search for you. He walked towards his bedroom, stopping dead in his tracks when he heard low mewl like moans coming from inside. "(Y/n)?" Yusuke peeked his head in, nervous of what he might see.

"Oh! Heading to school master?" You looked up at Yusuke with hazy, unsteady eyes, a light blush dusted your cheeks.

"Y-yeah. Can we discuss that pose?" Yusuke created a frame with his fingers and put you in the middle of it. Your head and upper body was pressed against the floor while your ass was high in the air. Your breast was almost popping out from your button up, the ass shaking making them jiggle. "It's a beautiful pose, but..."

"O-oh, my pose!? This is...it's... Uh."

He sighed, putting his hands down. "You look a little red. Are feeling unwell?" He walked over to you and tried to place a hand on your head, but before he could you harshly slapped his hand away. He quickly retracted his hand and stared at you confused. "(Y/n)?"

"S-sorry. I-I... I have to go! Good bye master!" Without warning you changed into a cat and ran off, past Yusuke and out of the open window.

Dumbfounded, Yusuke had no idea what to do and left for school.

Three days past after your little escape from home. Yusuke was getting worried, you've never left the house for this long. He didn't want to admit it, but he was starting to feel lonely. He missed the way you would steal his paintbrushes, the way you would walk around naked despite him always scolding you, the chime of the bell around your neck when you ran around, and the smile you would always show him. The smile that he knew was only for him.   
He stood in front of his door, praying to see you again as he unlocked it. Once he heard the final click from his lock he gripped the doorknob and closed his eyes, silently praying for you to burst out from behind the door like always and greet him with a lick on the lips and the goofy smile he'd grown to love.  
Slowly he turned the knob and peered inside his home. Sadly you were not there like he'd hopped.

"Dammit, of course she's not here." Disappointed, Yusuke made his way to his room, until he heard a low mewl followed by the word master.   
"(Y/n)!?" Yusuke burst into the room and saw you sitting on the floor with your head resting on his bed.

"Master?" You said through a pant.

"What's the matter, are you feeling unwell? He took a seat on his bed and hoisted you up to sit next to him. "Where did you go? Why did you leave?"

The look of worry on his face made you sad, but you couldn't control your body the way you wanted to. "I'm sorry meow-ster..." You said pressing your head against his shoulder.

"You had me worried! But I'm glad your back." Yusuke wrapped his arms around you, pulling you closer to his chest.

You were so close to him, his scent was making you dizzy. "Oh...master." You pulled away from his hug and locked eyes with the boy. "I've missed you too, master." You lean forward and licked his lips. Yusuke smiled at the familiar action, but was taken aback when he felt you climb onto his lap and start hungrily making out with him.  
Throwing your arms around his neck, you tried to deepen the kiss. He glanced down when he felt your chest press up against his and saw your button up working hard to contain your breasts that desperately wanted to escape their confines. His taste was intoxicating, you pushed past his lips and explored the inside of his mouth with your rough tongue. A river of saliva poured down his and your mouths as your wet muscle danced around his.   
Grinding your crotch against his, he felt you purr against his lips before you pulled away. "Master, your so hard... It's poking me."   
Yusuke shuddered when he noticed how wet you were. Your juices were soaking his pants. You pressed down harder on his crotch, making him wince. You swayed your tail as you continued your grinding, letting out low mewls against Yusuke's ear.

"W-what has gotten into you (Y/n)!?" The flustered boy finally asked, grabbing your shoulders to stop your movements. 

"I'm sorry master, I'm in heat. I'm always causing trouble for you, so I ran away." You hang your head low and place a hand over his. "I came back because I was lonely."You take his hand off your shoulder and bring it to your mouth. He shudders when he feels you grind against him once more. "So... lonely." You look up at him with lustful eyes while sucking on his fingers.

"You... You idiot!" Yusuke gave your head a good smack, making you slip off his lap, but he holds you by the waist to keep you from falling. "When I said your always causing problems this is exactly what I meant! Instead of telling me what was wrong you ran away and had me worried sick."

"I-I'm sorry. I just couldn't control myself... I didn't know how to tell you."

He sighs, placing a hand against his forehead and running it through his hair. "I suppose I need to take some of the blame. I wasn't able to see that you were suffering. I'm sorry I didn't take care of you properly, but if your ever unhappy with something, or not feeling well just tell me." Yusuke tenderly places a kiss on your lips. "If there's anything I can do for you just ask."

"Master! Do you really mean that? Will you really do anything?" You suddenly push Yusuke on his back and attack his neck with nips and kisses. "Then help me cum, master, before I go insane." You whisper into his ear, giving it a lick before pulling away causing a shiver to run down his spine. You give Yusuke a sexy smile and a peck on the lips before pulling down the neck of his shirt to leave kisses on his chest.

"Honestly... If you keep making such a face, you'll really work me up."

"Huh? Work you... Whoa!"

Yusuke harshly pulled you down onto the bed and swapped places with you, him pinning you down this time."My life has changed since meeting you (Y/n). All the expressions you show only to me, having you to myself, all of it excites me. I love you (Y/n), so from now on if your ever in pain let me know, and I will do my best to service you."

"Yusuke..."

His eyes were foggy with a lustful desire as he gazed at your half naked body pinned under him. Leaning forward he quickly unbuttons your shirt and wraps a hand around your right breast, kneading the flesh and rolling the nip with his thumb. His lips meet with the other nip, sucking lightly and swirling his tongue against it. He uses his teeth to gently pull at the nip, earning low purrs from you. He switches back and fourth between your breast while one hand traces down your side, making sure to feel up every curve. "Beautiful." You hear the boy mutter against your skin.   
You shudder when you feel him trace little circles on your inner thigh. No way were you complaining though. Luckily for him you weren't wearing any underwear. He slid two fingers up and down your soaked slit, a string of your juices trailed after his fingers when he pulled them away. "Your drenched..."

"M-master, please..." You huffed, pulling Yusuke's hand back down to your entrance. To his surprise you inserted two of his fingers. He lustfully watched as you used his hand to play with yourself. Pumping his fingers in and out of you, desperately needing to scratch that itch. you moaned loudly feeling his slender fingers press deeply into your core, he would occasionally curl his fingers, hitting all your good spots. You continued to pump his fingers in and out of you at a quick pace until you finally felt the knot inside of you explode. Your juices coated his fingers when you finally let go of his hand. tongue hanging out, Saliva dripping down your lips, You were a panting, trembling mess after your orgasm. Your mind was filled with a thick fog of ecstasy.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself." Yusuke sat up and framed your panting, messy self in between his fingers. "I must burn this image into my memory so that I may capture it on my canvas." You lock eyes with the boy. The loving gaze sends a shiver down his back. "The expression your wearing is irresistible. A temptress?"

"Not enough..." You hurriedly sit up and unzip his pants. With heavy pants, you pull his pants along with briefs down enough so that his cock springs out. 

"Ah, w-wait (Y/n)..."

Not listening, you swirled your rough tongue around the tip. He groaned when you licked up and down his shaft, until finally enveloping it. You tried your best to take as much of him as possible . He placed a hand against your neck and gave a few small pumps of his hips. He threw his head back as you continued to bob your head. The heat boiling between your thighs was unbearable, you wanted him inside of you already! You pulled away from his erect member with a loud wet pop and dropped into the doggy position with your tail swaying.  
"N-no more playing around. I want Yusuke's dick inside of me now!"

"Your right. My apologies for making you wait." With a small smile Yusuke positioned himself at your entrance, sliding the head of his cock up and down your warm slit making you whimper in anticipation, before thrusting into you. You let out a scream as he sheathed himself completely inside you. Your hips started quivering when he slowly pulled out only to slam himself back in. 

"Ah~ So deep!" You felt saliva drip down your chin as Yusuke slammed his hips against your ass. 

"Mhm...Your really gripping me (Y/n). Are... ah, you enjoying it?" 

It took a moment for you respond, but your answer drove him nuts. "Your...ah- amazing! Yusuke is so big... Mhm, I love it!" 

Excited by your complement, Yusuke grabs ahold of your tail making you shudder. He leans against your back, one hand pulling on your tail, the other reaching over to knead your breast. He continued to pound into you, fast and hard, trying to reach deeper into your core. Your screams of pleasure fill the entire room, encouraging him to go faster. You can tell from the twitching of his cock that hes about to cum. The knot in your stomach is ready to burst again as well. "I can feel it... ugh- your about to cum (Y/n)."   
With a loud gasp you feel your climax. You throw your head back and scream his name, relishing in the sweet release before slumping your upper body against the bed, panting like crazy. Yusuke sloppily thrusted into you a few more times before filling your insides with his seed. He pulled out, allowing your legs to give out under him and laid next to you. 

"I...love you, master." forming words was hard as you tried to fight your exhaustion. 

Yusuke wraps an arm around you and pulls the covers over the two of you. "I love you too, you troublesome cat."


	26. Iwai Munehisa X Reader (L)

Akira and his friends had decided to throw a Christmas eves party in the cafe. Luckily for you no one was in the mood to buy a model gun for Christmas so you and Iwai were able to attend the party. Kaoru had been invited too but he had some school work he needed to finish and went straight home. Iwai wanted to go home with him, but his son insisted on him to attend the party and have fun. The older man had no intention of partying with a bunch of kids and decided he would leave as soon as he dropped you off. To bad Sojiro, Kawakami and Takemi were at the cafe too and urged him to stay for some coffee. 

Iwai chatted with the three adults at the counter while you chatted with the phantom theives. You were so absorbed in the festive fun that you didn't notice your boss glancing at you every once and awhile.

"Hey hey (y/n)!" RYuji stomped over to you and wrapped his arm around your neck. "Glad you could make it. You hardly hang out with us anymore."

"Yeah. Sorry about that, but I got-"

"Work?" Ryuji cut you off. "Seriously dude you work to much. Doesn't your boss ever give you a break? You work more than Akira." Ryuji lets go of your neck and gives you a confused look. 

"Of course I get breaks. I'm here aren't I?" You smile and punch the blond's arm. You continued to chat with the boy. He grabs you by the neck again and gives your head a noogie. Futaba and Haru walk over and laugh at the two of you play fighting.

"Noisy kids. Can't we celebrate without all the yelling?" Sojiro said rubbing his temples.

"If you have a headache I can give you some meds, for a price of course." Tae winked at her last comment." Sojiro sighed heavily and shook his head. "Seems like they get along." Tae said while looking at you and Ryuji. "Must be nice having all that energy."

Iwai watched silently as you and the blond boy exchanged playful blows. He felt a twinge of annoyance when he saw Ryuji pin your hands behind your back and pull your back to his chest. As you struggled to get free your ass slightly rubbed against his thigh. He turned his attention back to the adults chatting.

"Such a shame a cute girl like her is working at a gun shop with a grumpy old gangster." Sojiro smirked slyly at Iwai. 

"Don't tell me you want her to work here." Tae spoke "Then she'll be working for and even older grumpier man who can't even handle one kid." Sojiro let out a low grunt as Tae gave him a smirk of her own. 

"You just want another guinea pig for your weird medicine." Sojiro replied. 

"A cutie like her could make a lot of money in the maid service." Kawakami commented. "I bet she'll be really popular."

Iwai imagined you working as a maid getting called to work for guys every night and sighed. "Kids not going anywhere. She likes working at the shop." 

"What girl likes working at a gun shop!?" yelled Kawakami.

Iwai chuckled at her reaction and glanced over at you, now posing with Ann and Morgana for Yusuke. "That what I said. Kids a complete weirdo." The three sighed at Iwai and continued their chat.

It started to snow heavily outside so you decided it was best to head home before it got worse. Iwai accompanied you telling you he'd take you home. By the time you got to the train station the snow was up to your ankles. After a couple of stops the train couldn't continue and everyone was forced to get off, leaving you and Iwai stranded in the cold. Iwai cursed under his breath and tried to think of a way to get home. Buses and cars weren't running, it looked like the only option was to walk. Iwai looked at your shivering form and looked around for shelter. He spotted a hotel and rushed you into it. He paid for a room, ignoring the lady's questioning expression and dragged you into the warm room. 

"Huzzah for warmth!" You cheered. "Sorry you had to pay for the room boss."

"Don't worry bout it. Just needed to get us outta the cold." He took off his wet jacket and hat and laid them on the couch to dry. 

"I've never been to a fancy hotel before." You wandered around the red room like an excited kid until you noticed a couple of small pink bottles on a counter. They had red ribbons tied in the shape of a heart attached to them. A sign next to the bottles read "Take one for a good time!" You picked up a bottle and examined it. "I can take one? Free drinks and I get to spend Christmas Eves with boss!? I am having a good time!" You popped open the small bottle and happily gulped down the strange liquid.

Iwai on the other hand was stressing. He called his son and told him about his situation. When he was done he took a seat on the soft bed wrapped in a silky red sheet. He took a good look at the red room and finally noticed where they were. Red and white stripped floor, red curtains, hearts littering the walls and floors. and dimmed lights. He had brought you to a love hotel. "Shit this isn't good." He groaned in annoyance. "What else can go wrong?" He closed his eyes and squeezed at the bridge of his nose. His eyes snapped open when he felt something straddle his lap. 

"Boss..." Your skin was flushed red. You placed your hands and head on his chest.

"Kid what the hell are you-" He finally noticed you were only in a shirt and underwear. Your clothed crotch was pressing slightly against his. 

"My body feels strange boss. I'm so hot..." 

Iwai noticed an empty container next to the bed and mentally face palmed. "Dammit kid why'd ya go an drink-" He felt you grind yourself down onto him and he stiffened. 

"Boss, boss, boss." You said on repeat while grinding against him. "Help me out please." Your lips found his neck and left little nips and kisses while your hips continued their slow movements. You felt his arousal growing in his jeans encouraging you to continue. You sped up your pace and ground yourself deeper into him. Small moans started to escape your lips, feeling his growing erection slide against your clit. 

Iwai tried his hardest to stay composed, but the feeling of your body pressed against his and the sound of your moans filling the room got to him. He felt himself getting harder under you and let out a low grunt. He wanted to push you away from him, but couldn't. What if you leave and someone else finds you like this? Suddenly and image of Ryuji came to his mind. He remembered how your were practically rubbing your ass against the boy's crotch and felt the twinge of annoyance return. He remembered Sojiro calling you cute and Kawakami mentioning how popular you'd be as a maid. He swished the lollipop in his mouth in annoyance and shut his eyes. "Think about anything else. Think about anything else!" He repeated to himself. "Once she's done she'll relax... hopefully." He hadn't noticed that his hands were on your waist tracing little circles against your skin as he repeated his mantra to himself.

"Boss, boss..." Your grinding became faster, rubbing your damp panties against his bulge, leaving a stain on the man's pants. You slid your hands up to his shoulders for support and placed a tender kiss at the side of his mouth. "Iwai."

Hearing you call out his name was to much for the man. You whimpered in confusion when you felt the man force your hips to a stop. Suddenly he picked you up as if you weighed nothing and pressed your head against the bed. You gasped in surprise when you felt his pelvis slam against your backside. He heard you try to say his name, but your words melted into loud moans as he rolled his hips against yours. "All you need to do is cum kid." Still trying to control himself, Iwai decided to quickly relieve you of your itch before any thing else could happen. Still holding your head down with one hand, Iwai undid his pants and lowered them down so his boxers were showing. His dick twitched in his boxers wanting to be free, but he denied it. He rolled his hips against yours again and your gasped at the difference. You could feel him way better like this.   
He let out a low grunt and pulled your left leg up slightly to grind against you some more. Your moans got louder as his hand let go of your head and made their way to your thighs. He rubbed at your thigh giving light squeezes hear and there, before slowly running his fingers up and down your slit. For a rough man his touch was soft as silk. You shuddered when his middle and index finger swirled lightly around your clothed clit. "Damn kid, your drenched down here. You get wet like this for anyone?" The thought of you and Ryuji crossed his mind once more.

His words and low grunts made the knot in your stomach turn. "Don't tease me b-boss. I would n-never do this with anyone but you!" 

"Oh yeah?" Iwai's hips ground deeper into you and his fingers became rougher. "How do I know you ain't lying to me sweetheart?" It was impossible for you to answer as you were currently a moaning mess. You felt yourself getting closer and closer to your climax with each thrust. The feeling was amazing, you were so close. Then suddenly it all came to a stop. Iwai's hand and hips had stopped moving, denying you of your sweet release. You turned to look up at the man with tears in your eyes. He had a menacing scowl on his face as he glared down at you. Before you could utter his name his hand returned to your head and pressed it down onto the sheets. He lowered his head down to your ear. "Answer me." He growled. "How do I know that a punk like you wont leave me (Y/n)?" He said in a low husky voice making you shiver.

You had forgotten that your boss was ex yakuza. The way he looked and acted right now was straight out of a movie. To be honest you were a little intimidated, but that only added to your desire. You had already accepted everything about the man, flaws and all the moment you fell in love with him, so there was no way you were going to be scared of him now.   
"I love you Iwai." The man looked taken back when he heard your words. "Always have, always will." He let go of your head and you immediately turned to look at him. "Now stop being such a jerk and help me cum please!"

Almost immediately Iwai's hands and hips returned to their movements, sending you on a wave of pleasure. His name fell from your lips with loud moans as your body shook from finally being able to release. His fingers continued their fast pace causing your legs to twitch from waves of pleasure. You collapsed under the man, panting. He rubbed small circles on your thighs as he stared at your tiered form. 

"T-thanks boss. I f-feel way b-better now..." You shut your eyes and instantly fell asleep. Leaving your boss to finish in the bathroom, cursing at himself the whole time.


	27. Iwai Munehisa X Sick! Reader

"T-to much..."  
"Your face is a freakin' mess kid."  
"Ugh...It's so bitter."  
"Come on, drink it all up. Don't waste a single drop."  
"Hmm... Stop t-trying to force it d-down my throat!"  
"Dammit kid, quit your bitchin'. Be a good girl and swallow."  
"D-dammit. Next time warn me before you come!!"  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heavy eyelids opened slowly to stare at your ceiling. Glow in the dark stars that you got from your boss littered the bland ceiling. Blinking a few times and letting out a yawn, you felt your consciousness return. You winced when you felt a sharp pain sting your head as you pushed yourself up into a sitting position. Another sharp pain ran through your stomach causing you to throw an arm around your stomach. Pressing a hand against your lips you try desperately not to hurl. "Please don't throw up..." You repeat to yourself.   
You take the glass of water from your dresser and take a sip. The cool water feels like heaven as it slides down your dry throat.

"Why'd I have to get sick now?" You say falling backwards onto your bed making your head throb when you make impact with the pillows. "I won't be able to see boss for awhile..."

You pick up your phone and flip to a picture you secretly took of Iwai and Kaoru in the shop. You pout while staring at the photo, cursing at yourself for getting sick. Suddenly a text from Kaoru pops up.

'Hey (Y/n) Dad told me you were sick and haven't been to work in awhile! How are you? Are you feeling better??'

You chuckled at the boy's message and text back. The fever made you sleepy again and you fell asleep before you could finish the text.

About an hour or so later you were woken up by extremely loud knocks on your front door. Shaken, you get up, head throbbing, stomach churning and shaky legged to open the door. You were so angry over the loud knocks, you didn't bother to check who was on the other side. "Who the hell do you think you are knocking on my door like that!?" You flung a barrage of curses at the person while flinging the door open, but pressed your lips together when you saw the annoyed expression on their face. "BOSS!?" You shouted confused.

"Came to check up on ya," He said with a short annoyed grunt. "But you seem fine enough to stand on your own. Here." He angrily pushed a plastic bag with medicine and ice cream into your hands and spun on his heel to leave.

Was he angry? He seemed to be avoiding eye contact with you. Was it because you yelled at him? You watched the grown man walk away as you stood mentally panicking at the doorway.   
"Boss wait!" You yelled, finally deciding to give chase only to have your fever make you dizzy and collapse. Before your face could collide with the floor, strong arms caught you.

"Whoa kid!" Iwai pulled you to his chest and took the bag from you. "You okay?"

"Sorry boss. Guess I can't quite stand on my own yet." You said looking up at the man.

"Yeah guess so." Iwai took a look at the apartment unsure if he should come in. Suddenly you place your hand on his shoulder.

"Wanna come in, boss?" You said with a slight smile, making the man grunt.

He helped you to bed and placed a cold wet towel on your forehead. "Geez kid, no wonder you've been out. This fevers burnin' up."

"Sorry." You whispered weakly.

"Don't apologize kid. We can't help it if we get sick, ya know?" Iwai took a seat at the edge of your bed. You watched as he swished the lollipop side to side in his mouth, looking irritated.

Is he angry about something? "Hey boss, what happened to working?" You ask. Your throat was becoming slightly irritated from talking.

"Closed early."

The room fell silent after his short answer making you uncomfortable.

"Boss..." Before you could ask him anything your phone went off. Another text from Kaoru.

'Nice to know you miss me and Akira lol But I bet you miss dad waaaaaay more dontcha?'

You stared at the text for awhile, confused. "When did I say..." Scrolling up you notice a text replying to his last message.

'Hey I still feel like crap. ugh this sucks! I miss you and Akira. Especially...'

The message cuts off. 'I must have fallen asleep before I could finish.' You think to yourself. Another message makes your phone vibrate in your hands.

'Don't tell him I told you, but dad's been worried about you. He wont stop talking about how much he misses his "CUTE" worker. He even closed up shop to go and check on you. Honestly though, I think he might be a little angry about being left out of that last text.'

You knew Kaoru was exaggerating about Iwai missing you, but that didn't stop your heart from pounding wildly inside your chest.

Iwai glance at you and saw you looking at your phone. The bright smile and bright pink blush spreading across your face squeezed at his heart and made him more irritated.

"Texting Kaoru?" The sudden sound of his voice mad you jump slightly. You turned to look at the man who was getting ready to leave. "Glad to see you guys getting along. Hurry and get better so you can see each other soon. Aikra too. They miss you ya know?" Iwai give you a smile but you can see a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"Yeah I miss them." You say slightly hoarse. "But I miss you way more boss. It sucks not being able to work at the store. It sucks being away from you. I'm gonna try to get better soon so I can get back to work!" You flash a wide smile at the man and raise a fist in the air. "Cause I bet you miss me most of all boss." You snicker.

"You think I miss you kid?" A light chuckle escapes Iwai's lips.

"totally! I bet you miss having a cute worker don't cha?" You let out dry laughs waiting for the man to snap a comeback at you but he doesn't. Instead he lets out a small laugh of his own.

"Yeah... I guess I do." You feel your face grow hotter at his answer. It feels like your heart jumped to your throat. "Well you'll need to drink some medicine if you wanna get better." He reaches into the plastic bag he brought with him and pulls out a small bottle of medicine he says he got from Tae.

"Wow look at the time!" You say trying to avoid taking the drug. "I should go to bed, sleep really is the best medicine you know. Thanks for checking up on me. Next time please let me know when your coming over though boss." You try to throw the covers over your head but I stops you.

"Come on now. If you wanna get back to work as soon as possible then be good and drink this." He presses his index finger and thumb against your cheeks. "Open wide kid."


	28. Haru X Male! Reader

"I'm not dying Haru..."

"Ah, yes I know." Haru fixed a lovely bouquet of trumpet lilies into a vase and placed them at your bedside desk. "These flowers bloomed right next to my garden. I heard having flowers can liven up a place and increase a persons health." She wore a bright smile on her face as she stared at the white flowers. "Lovely."

"I know you mean well and all, but I think lilies are meant for funerals." You gave the girl a small grin and exploded into a coughing fit. "Hopefully I get better soon. I want to help out with your garden again." 

Since the first time you helped Haru with her garden, you discovered a love for plants and a fluffy haired ax wielder. Whenever you had time you would head up to the roof and spend time with Haru in her garden. Haru was kind and caring with a calming presence about her. Even though the other kids seemed to have problems talking to her because of her family background and reserved nature, you had no problems and the two of you became friends quick. 

Meeting on the roof and helping Haru became a natural habit for you and her calming presence was so peaceful, that you felt comfortable telling her anything. She'd always listen quietly to your random ramblings and laugh at your corny jokes. Being with her was so relaxing. So relaxing, that you accidentally told her you had a crush on her.

"Your amazing Haru, that's why I fell for ya!" 

That was a week ago. Ever since things have been awkward between the two of you. You stopped going to the roof and tried avoiding Haru with stupid excuses such as forgetting your umbrella and having to run home on sunny days, or having stomach cramps from seeing a random pop up photo of Kamoshida in his Tighty-Whities. 

You couldn't help but blush thinking about last week. But now here was Haru, the person you were desperately trying to avoid, kindly placing funeral flowers by your bed. You watched as she reached into a bag and took a plastic bowl out of it. Placing the bowl in front of you, she took the lid off and the fresh aroma of tomatoes, potatoes and herbs wafted around the room. Next she took out a thermos and poured the contains into two cups. When she was done putting the thermos away she sat across from you and smiled. To bad her smile was meet with a face full of confusion.

"You've been such a big help in the garden." She started. "I thought the best way to repay your kindness would be to let you have a taste of the spoils."

"Huh?" You looked down at the bowl of soup and thought for a moment. "Wait... is this made out of the tomatoes and other veggies!?" 

Haru let out a soft giggle at your reaction. "Yup. I asked Sojiro to help me make a soup out of our vegetables. It's mostly tomatoes and potatoes, but he said it would be a good cure for the common cold. I brought some peppermint tea to help relieve your cough." Her tone was soft and calm, with just a hint of excitement. 

'She's so cute' You thought. You lowered your head and stared at the soup, pouting. 'Even though I acted like a jerk, avoiding her she still...' 

Your fantasy of an angelic Haru was shattered when she suddenly pulled the bowl of soup away from you. 

"Now then..." She gave you a bright smile, but you could feel the menacing aura behind it. "If you'd like to enjoy the spoils of our labor, how about you tell me what you meant when you said you "fell" for me (Y/n)?" 

Your puzzled expression changed into an embarrassed one as soon as the words left her mouth. You fell into a horrible coughing fit, unsure of what to tell the fluffy haired demon holding your soup hostage. "Don't do this to me! I'm dying here..."

"That's just not fair (y/n)." Haru's Frustrated smile changed into a sad pout as she locked eyes with you. "You can't say confusing things like that and run away. It makes me feel... Don't give me a false hope!" 

Haru caught you off guard. She was so persistent to hear your confession again, her brown eyes didn't waver as she stared into yours. After a few moment you finally caved in and gave her the answer she was waiting for. 

"I..." Coughing fit "I..." Cough, cough, "I li..." Even more hysterical coughing. 

"OH JUST SAY IT ALREADY (Y/N)!!" 

"I like you Haru Okumura! Now can I please have that soup!?" 

You slowly took the soup out of Haru's still hands and began slurping away at the contains, trying to ignore your embarrassment. 

"Oh, (Y/n)..." You heard Haru mutter. Glancing over at her you saw her covering her mouth with her hands. She was blushing just as hard as you were. "I'm so glad I wasn't the only one who felt this way." She gave you the most beautiful smile you've ever seen.

"Geez, how's a guy s'pose to get better when there's an incredibly cute girl here making his heart race like crazy?"


	29. Akechi X Reader

"It's not smart hiding from me (Y/n). You know I'll find you eventually." Akechi's threat was meet with silence. His eyes carefully scanned the room in his search for you. 

"What's wrong detective prince?" You teased from your hiding spot. "Can't handle one thief?"

The detective turned to face the direction your voice was coming, but was meet with an empty hall. "(Y/n)..." he said slowly, trying to contain his annoyance. 

"Poor pancake boy." His grip on the gun in his hands became tighter at the sound of your voice, vibrating off the walls. "The battles begun! If you don't kill me now, I'll keep your treasure!" Akechi stood completely still as the sound of your laugh filled the house. 

"Come now, (Y/n)." Akechi shrugged his shoulders and chuckled. "You know your gonna lose. Why prolong the inevitable?"

"What!?"

"Come out with your hands up and I swear I'll be gentle." Akechi grinned, eyeing a shadow hiding behind two giant bins. "But only if you come out now."

"You stupid detective. Your cocky attitude will be your downfall!" Shaking with rage you grip the gun in your hands and get ready to attack.

Akechi kept quiet as he made his way to the bins. When The shadow twitched he made his move. "Taste my wraith!" The detective spun around the bin, pointing his gun where the shadow had been. To bad no one was there.

"Sucker!" The plan worked. You successfully trapped the young detective behind the two bins and leaped out from behind the closet doors, pointing a loaded gun at his head. "I will devour your soul!!" A cheeky grinned plastered on your face.

"To bad..." In a swift moment, Akechi jumped at you, causing you to flinch. He raised his own gun and pointed the muzzle to your head next, giving a smirk of his own. "My skills exceed yours." He pulled the trigger. Red liquid splashing everywhere, some splashing against his face.

You laid lifeless, red covering your face and spilling onto the floor. 

"MY EYE!" You shrieked, bringing a hand up to cover your eye.

"(Y/n)!? What did you put in these?" Akechi ran up to you and hugged your body. 

"......Ra-raspberry syrup. I honestly didn't think so much would fly out."

You looked up when you heard him sigh. "Well, at least your okay. Now give me back the photo."

Akechi held up a hand to you with a devilish smile. "Sorry for stealing it." You gave him the photo of the two of you on your first date. He smiled when he saw it and shoved it into his pocket. "I just wanted to play."

Akechi laughed at your syrupy, pouting face. "You could have just asked." 

"You've been so busy lately..."

"I always have time for you, my little thief." 

You blushed at his words and put your head down. Suddenly he picked you up and started carrying you towards the bedroom. "Wh- What are you doing?" You said as he place you on the bed.

"You wanted to play right?" He said with a mischievous smile.

"Wait!" You shrieked when he lapped up some syrup that had slipped down your neck.

_"I told you, I would only be gentle if you had given up when I told you to. Time for your punishment."_


	30. Ryuji X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request from Wattpad 
> 
> The phantom thief's are given a request anonymously to change someone's heart but when they enter their palace they find out it belongs to a ann's Sister and ryuji's girlfriend and must steal her heart while battling her and listening to her rage she has bottled up. 
> 
> (Y/n is very depressed due to her believeing that she is always in her sisters shadow and no one truly wants her since Ann and Ryuji are always gone leaving her alon) ( her palace is a prison) ( y/n believes in the truth of despair) ( her shadows battle form is her warring a full face mask with a smiling face and a full body black shadow lick blanket)

A prison is a place where criminals bond over their crimes. A prison where the warden is forced to watch her locked up prisoners form bonds with one another while she is free and lonely.   
"Bonds? Bonds chain you to each other... like the chains these prisoners wear. Honestly I want to form a bond too. I'm jealous of the prisoners I watch everyday. Sometimes I wish to join them in their cages and don my own shackles, but who would be friends with the warden? They always turn their backs to me whenever I walk past their cages! Look at me! Look at me! Why wont you look at me!?"   
She slams her fist against the cages she passes with each request. The prisoners stop their silly antics and turn away from her, whispering and giggling to themselves.   
"Please look at me..." A tear threatens to fall from the wardens eye.  
Suddenly she finds herself in front of the special cage. A cage decorated with hearts and streamers, holding the two people she despises most of all. They chat about random things and smile stupidly at each other. The sight of their happiness fills the warden with a deep despair. When she approaches the cage the cheerful atmosphere turns sour and the two quickly turn their attention to the wall instead.  
"What were you guys talking about?" She asks meekly. No answer.  
"Do you guys wanna hang out after class?" No answer.  
"I found a spot with cute pastries, wanna..." A giggle.  
"WiLl yOu LoOk At mE??" Laughter echos across the halls.  
"FiNe." The sound of a whip cracking silences the laughter in the prison. "PrIsoNERs WhO Can"T FolLoW RuLeS WilL Be PuNiSheD!"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whoa! Is that a prison?" Ryuji points at the large black building surrounded in a purplish fog.

The gang rush over to the strange building and stop in front of its entrance. Akira tries to pull the doors open but it doesn't budge. "Looks like we'll have to find another way in."

"I guess it was the right call to listen to that anonymous request." Morgana mutters.

"Yeah, but whose palace is this anyway?" Ryuji yells. "They didn't tell us any names."

"That's why it's called anonymous skull." Makoto sighs.

"If we want to find out whose palace this belongs to, we'll have to solve the case of getting inside first." Yusuke says. "Perhaps there is a secret passageway or maybe..."

"Maybe we have to commit a crime to get inside! it is a prison after all." Futaba yells excitedly.

"I hadn't thought of that." Haru chimes in "What crime should we commit then?"

"We are thieves. I say we rob a bank!" Yusuke raises his fist into the air. Haru and Futaba join him, cheering.

"No way are we robbing a bank you guys!" Makoto yells at the three. "Joker!?" Akira jumps when he hears Makoto yell at him and slowly puts his fist down. "I can't believe you..."

"How do we get in then?" The group look around for an entrance.

"Hey guys!" Ann calls the group over to her. "There's a window here. Maybe someone can go in and open the front door?"

"Good Idea Panther! Beautiful and smart, that's why I lo..."

"So whose goin' in?" Ryuji cuts off the poor feline staring daggers at him.

In the end Ryuji and Ann go through the window. They creep silently in the shadows, until Ann breaks the silence.

"So how are things with (Y/n)? You better be treating her right or so help me..."

"Were doing great geez. You don't need to worry I'll always protect her."

Ann laughs at Ryuji's answer. "Protect her from what?"

"I don't know... Hey don't laugh I mean it!"

"I know you do. Even though it's kind of annoying, I'm glad she's with you Skull."

"Hey, since you brought her up... Has (y/n) been acting weird? like at home or something?"

"Now that you mention it, yeah. She's been acting kind of distant. She comes home and locks herself in her room and whenever I'm going out she always asks me where I'm going and if I'm going to be with you."

"You didn't tell her you were a part of the phantom thieves right?"

"Huh!? Of course not! I wouldn't want her to worry about her big sis getting into danger and stuff." Ann laughs. "But it is strange. (Y/n) didn't act like this before. Has she told you anything?"

"Nah. She's been acting strange around me to, always asking about you actually. She looks so sad sometimes, but whenever I try to talk to her about it she smiles and changes the subject. It feels like she's pushing me away. I thought she would at least tell you something."

"She hardly talks to me anymore. We use to hit up all the desert places together, but since I joined the phantom thieves I guess I have been neglecting her a little."

"Wow Panther, ignoring your little sis? That's terrible."

"That's it! After this mission I'm going to hang out with my lil sis everyday!"

"Don't hog her! I wanna go on a date with her too!"

"Ew stay away from her."

The two argue all the way to the entrance. After letting in the rest of the group, the gang explore the creepy prison. They find a plenty of cells with happy prisoners, and fight off the security guards, but there is no sign of the palace owner.

"How many floors does this stupid prison have!?" Ryuji groans.

"We have been searching for some time." Haru pants.

"Have you guys noticed the prisoners?" Makoto walks over to a cell and watch as the prisoners play and chat among themselves.

"Hm... Their awfully happy even though their in cages." Futaba answers.

"Yeah, but why?"

Suddenly the prisoners stop chatting and the happy atmosphere turns sour. A purple mist floats in and covers the floor and the cages. The prisoners turn to face the walls only small giggles and whispers can be heard from them. The sound of heels clicking against the pavement echoes through the halls, then the sound of a whip cracking.

"Won't you look at me?" The gang turns toward the voice and see a girl dressed as a warden, her hat covers her face.

"That must be the mastermind!" Morgana yells.

The girl swings the whip in her hands toward the group. "A couple of escapees huh? Did you break out to be my friends?"

"Friends? Who wants yo be friends with a gloomy person like you!?" Ryuji yells.

"Yeah creep!" Ann shouts.

"..."

"Where here to find the palace treasure not be friends. Sorry" Haru says.

"I see. No one wants to be friends with the warden." An army of guards appear in front of the warden. "Then back into the cages you go!" The warden fades away into the mist.

"Wait!" Akira try to grab her, but the guards block him.

After an intense battle the gang finally defeat the horde of shadows and venture deeper into the prison. The purple fog gets thicker the further they go.

"What's with this mist? It feels heavy."

"Yeah. It kind of make me feel sad too."

"Me too."

"This is loneliness." Futaba speaks up earning the gangs attention. "It feels just like back then." Futaba hugs herself and remembers the time she spent in her palace. "Except this feels way worse. More like despair."

"But why is this fog here if the prisoners are happy?" Haru says.

"Hm. Remember what the warden said?" Makoto says ""No one wants to be friends with the warden." Maybe this fog is caused by her."

"Its a high possibility. Whoever the warden is probably feels lonely and is despairing." Morgana guesses. "We should hurry and find the treasure."

"Yeah!"

After further exploring the gang stumbles across a giant door labeled 'Warden's office.'

"The treasure has to be in here." Akira says pushing the doors open. A thick purple fog storms out of the room, covering the group.

"Whoa! This fog is intense!"

"Haha Ryuji your so funny!" Everyone turns to Ann confused.

"I-I didn't say that!"

"Hehe. I'm glad you think I'm funny Panther, but I don't think..."

"I didn't say that stupid!" Ann shoves Ryuji, making him bump into a cage.

A cage decorated with hearts and streamers containing two people with a sickly pink aura in it.

"Is that me?" Ryuji gasps.

"And me!!!?" Ann grabs the bars and stares in disbelief.

"Ryuji get away from lady Ann this instant!" Morgana yells into the cage.

"Stupid cat, that's not me!"

"It most certainly is. It seems the warden knows the two of you." Makoto speaks. Any Idea who it is?"

The two think for a moment then turn to each other.

"You don't think..."

"It can't be!"

Ryuji and Ann rush into the room with the gang close behind. They find the warden in front of the treasure.

"So you've made it this far..."

"Turn around." Ryuji commands.

"..."

"Let me see who you are." Ann pleads.

"You know who I am... Big sis." (y/n) Turns around and takes off her hat. "I'm glad you finally see me."

"Why?" Ann gasps. "Why is this your palace?"

"No one has ever truly looked at me. People are always comparing us, even mom and dad."

The voices of prisoners echo across the room.  
"She so plain compared to Ann."  
"Why am I in (y/n)'s class? I rather be with her older sister."  
"I heard Ann's a model, guess the younger one wasn't pretty enough to become one."  
"Ann has so many friends, but (Y/n) has problems talking to people. I wonder if she has any friends at all."

"I love my big sis, but always being compared to you was starting to take a toll on me. I wanted someone to see me not you. Then I meet Ryuji and we started dating. I was so happy that I didn't care about being compared to you." (Y/n) looks at Ryuji and smiles. "But in the end you both betrayed me. Hanging out with the two of you was the best, but then you both left me to hang out with each other! I pretended to be fine with everything and smiled, but I couldn't take the lies. The two I love the most lying to me hurt more than anything."

"No that's not true!" Ryuji shouts.

"That's right there's no way I'd hang out with Ryuji!"

"LIes!" (Y/n) grabs her head and hunches over. "Something told me you were lying to me so I followed you. I saw the two of you go into a cafe. You lied to me every. Single. Time!" (Y/n) lets out a beastly scream. "Alone. I'm so alone! Look at me! LOOK AT ME!"

Purple mist surrounds (Y/n). She smacks the ground with her whip and the mist vanishes. Her warden outfit is replaced with a shadow black body blanket and a creepy smiling face mask. Two shadow prisoners on all fours are at her sides. They both have blind folds over their eyes and a dog collar around their neck. Despair is written on their blinds.

"I'm drowning in despair, but I'll drag you down with me!"

"I can't believe that monster is my sister."

"Think about it later! Right now we have a fight on our hands!" Morgana shouts.

After an intense battle, the Phantom thieves somehow manage to win and subdue (Y/n).

"W-we won." Akira pants.

"Somehow..." Futaba says.

"(Y/n)!" Ryuji and Ann run over to the girl on the floor.

Ryuji picks up her body and hugs her. "You idiot, the only reason we were together is because were in the phantom thieves."

Ann smacks Ryuji's head. "We're the idiots! We should have told her from the beginning. We both knew you were sad, but we ignored you to do phantom work. How could I be so stupid!? I'm the worst sister ever."

"We even lied to you. I'm so sorry. And after I said I would protect you... I'm the worst!"

The two blonds sob over the girl's body until she fades away, leaving them shocked.

"W-where did she go!?"

"(Y/n)!?" Ryuji looks at the gang with tears in his eyes. "You don't think that battle k-k-killed her right!?"

"Shut up Skull! No way it..."

"I'm over here." The gang turn toward the voice and see (Y/n) in her school uniform. "I caused so much trouble because of my selfishness..."

"It's not selfish to want friends. Everyone wants to form a bond with someone." Akira says coolly.

"Bonds..." (Y/n) cringes at the word. "I was jealous of the other kids because of their bonds. When I finally made my own I wanted it all to myself so I locked them up, but that's not how things work. I should have trusted my big sis and boyfriend. I-I'm so sorry!"

"No way! We should have told you about us from the start. It's our fault for lying to you." Ryuji steps up to the girl. "I'm gonna be a better boyfriend. From now on you'll always come first okay?"

"Oh Ryuji." (Y/n) blushes a deep red and hugs the boy. "Please don't ever leave me."

"O-of course not. I wouldn't even dream of doing that!" Ryuji scratches his face, embarrassed.

"Hey! Don't forget me!" Ann pushes Ryuji away from you and grabs your hands. "I'm sorry for being a terrible older sister! I won't let anything come between us ever again. We can go eat sweets anytime you want!"

"Thanks sis." (Y/n) takes a step back and hands Ann her treasure. A phantom thief keychain.

"This?"

"See ya."

(Y/n) smiles and disappears. The thieves leave before the palace falls.

Later Ryuji and Ann visit (Y/n) in her room.

"What's wrong? Why did you guys want to meet me so suddenly?"

"Here." Ryuji passes paper bag to (Y/n).

"Oh. My. God!" She pulls out a phantom thieves keychain from the bag. "I thought I lost this..." She presses it againg her chest and smiles. "I remember the two of you giving this to me after I told you how cool the phantom thieves were. It made me so happy."

"We have something to tell you (Y/n)" Ryuji says.

"Yeah and after we can go get some sweets!" Ann shouts.

"We're gonna hang out? Really?" The girl asks meekly. "It's seems like forever since we've last..."

"For sure!"

"Yeah we can do whatever you want."

"In that case..." (Y/n) gets up and hugs Ryuji. " I wanna spend the day alone with you Ryuji."

"Huh!? What about me?" Ann gasps.

"I can hang out with you another time, sis. I want to spend time with my boyfriend."

Ryuji laughs at Ann's defeat. "Then lets go (Y/n)! Where do you wanna go first?"


	31. (P4) Yosuke X Reasder (L)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings!!  
> Somnophilia and Rape/Non-con elements

'Here we go again...' Thought everyone in the class. (Y/n) was sleeping in class again.

The snoring was so loud that Ms.Kashiwagi couldn't ignore them anymore. Everyone was able to spot the twitch in her eye as she strode over to your desk. Her face was flushed red and her eyes made her look as if she was the Inaba serial killer and had spotted her next victim. The class waited in suspense wondering what their homeroom teacher was going to do this time. 

Last time she threw a piece of chalk at your forehead, making your head slip from your hand and banging against the desk with a hard smack. You were silent yes, but to everyone's surprise you didn't wake up. Later you woke up wondering how a red knot formed on your head. 

Everyday was something new. Ms.Kashiwagi would think of new ways to wake you, but would ultimately fail. Poking, a cup of water poured on your head, a swipe to the arm, knocking your head down, a light smack, the screams of classmates when they found a dead body, the fire drill alarm, loud music, a hard smack, a kick! Everything but a true loves kiss was tried on you, and all you ever did was groan in response. 

So what was Ms.Kashiwagi going to do this time everyone wondered. Well the answer was... A ruler to the head.

A chill ran down everyone's spine as the mad woman licked her red lips and raised a 24 inched ruler above her head. The way she hoovered over you made her look like an executioner, ready to behead a prisoner. 

"Wake up you lazy child!" With samurai like skills, Kashiwagi brought down the ruler. A loud *Crack* vibrated across the room when the ruler snapped clean in half after striking it's snoozing victim's head. Everyone held their breath and awaited some kind of reaction.

A moment of silence... 

"Sleepy..." You mumbled.

"Sleeping beauty woke up?!" The class shouted in unison.

Sleeping beauty was the nickname given to you by the class since none of the kids could recall a time you were actually seen awake. Students speculated that Ms.Kashiwagi disliked you because of the attention you got from the boys, since they were always suggesting that one of them should actually try to wake you up with a kiss.

"Do I have your attention now (Y/n)?" Your teacher asked with a cocky smirk. That smirk turned into an eye twitching frown when she realized you were still asleep. She took in a deep breath of air and silently walked away from you in defeat.

While the rest of your class went back to their lesson a certain headphone wearing boy was still focused on you. "Scary." he muttered.

After school, while everyone was getting ready to leave Yosuke noticed that you were not in your desk.   
"Hey, where did (Y/n) go?" He asks his friends. 

"Whoa your right! (Y/n) vanished!" Chie yells.

"You know, I don't think I've ever seen (Y/n) come to or leave the school." Yukiko says. 

"That's true. I've never seen her outside of school either. How the heck does she manage to move around without anyone noticing?" Chie questions.

"What if shes a ninja? It would explain her stealthily sneaking around without anyone noticing." Yukiko answers.

"A ninja... Did you hit your head or something?" Yosuke sighs tiredly at the two girls. "If she was a ninja wouldn't she have crazy reflects? There's no way a ninja would get hit with a ruler like that!" 

"She could be a ninja in training Yosuke..."

"We were only joking. you don't need to get all worked up like that." Chief says placing her hands on her hips.

Yosuke and Chie argue back and forth like always as Yukiko laughs. Suddenly Chie puts Yosuke in a headlock, luckily Yu comes to save the day.

"Your looking for (Y/n)? She told me she was headed to the infirmary." Yu's usual chill demeanor shocks everyone. 

"Wait you actually saw (Y/n) Walking!? Maybe she was sleep walking?" 

"She spoke!?" The girls hurl questions at the cool boy.

"Yeah. I ran into her once with Nanako on our way to Junes. We've been talking ever since." Yu's conversation about the classes sleeping beauty catches everyone's attention. 

"What the hell!? You guy's actually know each other? Why didn't you tell me about that partner?" Yosuke pouts at his friend. "Not fair."

"That's our Yu. He can make friends with a brick wall." Chie says. 

"Oh! That reminds me." Yukiko suddenly shouts. "I heard some kids talking about Naoto and (Y/n) the other day." 

"Really? Does Naoto know (Y/n) too?" Chie asks.

"I'm not sure. They were going to try and convince Naoto to kiss (y/n). She is the "Detective prince" and all." 

"No way would Naoto go along with that!" The group laughs.

"Oh wait..." Yu turns to Yosuke. "Aren't you the "Prince of Junes" Yosuke?" 

"Huh!? What does that have to..."

"Oh yeah!" Chie claps. "Maybe you should try and kiss her mister prince of Junes." She teases.

"Yeah! A kiss every morning might help her stay awake in class." Yukiko smiles.

"Are you all stupid!? There's no way that would work!" Yosuke yells with a reddening face.

"Don't get so bent out of shape stupid!" Chie shouts back. "I bet your kiss wouldn't even work. Who'd want to kiss you anyway?" With one final huff and puff, Chie and Yukiko leave the class.

"Geez partner, why did you have to bring that up anyway?" 

"(Y/n) is waiting for her prince." Yu says picking up his bag. 

"Huh? What does that..." 

"I've got to get home. I'll see you tomorrow." Yu waves a hand at his confused friend and leaves the classroom. 

Yosuke wandered around the school halls thinking about what his friend meant when he said you were waiting for your prince. Did he know something? Did he bring up him being the Prince of Junes for a reason? Suddenly the boy found himself in front of the infirmary. 

"Did I seriously come here?" He asked himself. He looked around and noticed no one was around. "She probably went home already." He stood by the door for what seemed like forever before he finally swung it open. "Dammit, just a peek!"

He poked his head into the room and scanned it. Imminently his eyes found you. You were sleeping on the bed in the corner of the room.

"Gah! Of course shes still here!" The boy shouted not even worried about waking you. He cursed his luck and tried to leave, but to his surprise some guys came by and he ended up jumping into the room to hide. Luckily he locked the door in his panic because the boys tried to open the door. 

"Hey the doors locked." He heard one say.  
"What no way. I heard Sleeping beauty was in there." another said.  
"Is that why you wanted to come here... You wanted to try and kiss her?"  
"Well I mean... Don't look at me like that! A kiss is a kiss. I just wanted to try it." The other said painfully flustered.  
"Dude."  
"Don't act like you didn't think about it before! I've seen the way you look at her."  
"Actually I'm more interested in the other things."   
"What other things bro?"  
"You know like coping a feel." The boy stated calmly. "You've seen what Kashiwagi does to her and she never gets a reaction! What if someone was to touch her while she slept. Would she stay unconscious?"  
"...Your worst than me dude." His friend deadpans.  
"Shut up. Of course I wouldn't actually try it, I'm not as lonely as you dude."

After their long talk the two guys finally walk away from the door, leaving a heart racing Yosuke at the other side of it. With his heart thumping wildly in his chest, he makes his way over to your bedside. He stared down at your sleeping form and gulped when he saw your button up was open enough to expose your cleavage and bra straps. 

"Crap! What am I even doing here?" He questioned himself feeling his face begin to burn up. 

"(Y/n)'s waiting for her prince." He heard Yu repeat in his head.

He put a hand on your almost exposed shoulder and gave you a light shake. "Don't you think you should wake up now?" When you didn't respond he slid his index finger along the side of your neck, making you shiver, and cupped your cheek. A cute sigh left your mouth and made the boy stiffen. When he saw you were still asleep he put his face closer to yours. He stared at your slightly parted lips. "Could I be the one?" 

It's not like he hadn't thought about kissing you before. In fact he always thought about it. Sitting next to you was torture to him. Always having to hear you snoring and whimpering. He especially hated it when you would turn your face to his direction and let out a quiet moan that he was sure was only for him to hear. One time he could have sworn you called his name. 

Yeah sitting next to you was annoying as hell but for some reason he started to develop feelings for you. He hated hearing the boys in class talk about kissing you. He wanted to be your prince, the one with the true loves kiss.

He leaned down closer to you, almost closing the distance before suddenly stopping.

"Who'd wanna kiss you!?" He heard Chie shout in his head.

"Crap!" He shouted frustrated. "I can't do this!" The boy pushed himself up but ended up slipping on nothing and fell down on top of you. "Shit shit shit!" Luckily you didn't wake up. "Of course she wouldn't wake up... She took a ruler to the head earlier after all. Maybe she has a concussion."

He tried to get up once again but stopped when he noticed the position you were both in. He was hoovering over your sleeping body. His legs in between yours and his hand... Oh god his hand! He felt his heart stop when he felt the soft flesh between his fingers. His hand had slipped completely past your slightly open shirt and landed on your boob. Your bra had snapped in the process so he was feeling you directly. 

"How...how the hell did this happen!" He yelled flustered. "Remove your hand dude! Remove!" Although he yelled commands at his hand it did not do what it was told. Instead it kneaded your soft breast while his thumb rolled over the perky nip. "NOOO!" He face palmed. 

Suddenly you let out a very sexy gasp from his touching that made his restraint jump out the window. Heat rushed to his crotch as he thought about what the two boys had previously said about you not waking up by touch. He gave your breast a test squeeze. When he saw you were not waking up he decided to completely give in. "Sorry (Y/n). I'll deal with the consequences later!" 

He removed your bra and unbuttoned the rest of your shirt. Once your chest was fully exposed to him he stared in awe. You really were a beauty. His sleeping beauty. 

He lifted your ass enough for him to press his hardening crotch against yours. You moaned at the contact, causing his erection to tighten in his pants. 

He leaned down and wrapped his lips around your left nipple. You let out a loud gasp when he rolled his tongue over it and roughly pulled and twisted the other one between his fingers. The moans you were giving him made him shiver. Yosuke intended to hear more of your sexy noises. He nipped and sucked at your neck and collarbone, while kneading your breast. You unconsciously arched your back when he squeezed your breast together and licked up your cleavage and neck up to your jaw. 

Yosuke's eyes flickered to your face, loving the sight of your bright red, sleeping face. He started moving south, leaving trails of kisses down your chest and belly. He runs his hands up from your knees to your soft inner thighs, earning a whimper from you. He manages to carefully slide your panties and skirt off of you, exposing your most precious area to him. 

He placed his index and middle fingers in his mouth and coated them with his saliva. Sliding his fingers slowly down your wet slit, he positioned them at your entrance. You sighed when you felt his fingers slowly push at your entrance, but gasped loudly when you felt them forcefully slide into you. Yosuke stopped any movement when you gasped, afraid that he had woken you. After a quick glance at your sleeping face he continued. 

He observed your sleeping face with a lustful gaze as he pumped two fingers into you, using his thumb to work your clit roughly. "Crap (Y/n) Your seriously wet."   
He curled his fingers, trying to find your sensitive spot. After a minute he knew he found it by your loud moans and squirming. He watched your breast jiggle from his pumping action and decided to toy with them again so they wouldn't feel left out. 

He could tell that you were close. He made sure to aggressively assault your sensitive areas until you came with a loud satisfied moan. Your body twitched against him as he continued to circle his thumb around you clit. Your body relaxed after you finally came down from your climax. Your head tilted to the side and a stream of saliva flowed form it. 

Yosuke pulled his fingers out of you and licked them clean, savoring your taste.

He removed his shirt and fumbled with his pants for a moment. Eventually his member popped out, excited to be free from it's restraints. He hesitantly readied himself at your entrance and stared at your face. 

He cupped your cheek in his hand and finally his lips met yours. It was a quick peck, but it actually made the boy even more embarrassed.   
"You still sleeping?" He asked nervously, grabbing your hand to lace his fingers with yours. "I seriously like you (Y/n)" He said pressing his forehead against yours.

He placed another kiss on your lips and slowly pushed himself into you. The two of you gasped in unison. His being out of pleasure from how hot and tight you were around him. He stayed still for awhile, loving the feeling of your tight, wet walls. He gave an experimental thrust. When you moaned in response, he took it as a sign to continue. His thrust became rougher until he found the perfect rhythm. 

Yosuke leaned down for another kiss, but froze when he saw you staring at him.   
"(Y/n)!?" His face turning deathly pale.

"A dream?" You say with wide eyes. 

"UH THIS IS..." Yosuke stumbles on his words in his frantic panic. "Wait! I..." He gasps questioningly when you pull his face down for a hot, and passionate kiss. 

"My prince has finally come for me. Don't stop now! Let me enjoy this dream."

The boy was confused as hell, but when you wrapped your legs around his waist and encouraged him to move, he happily obliged. Every thrust was deep and breathtaking. It felt as if your walls were trying to remember his shape. He enjoyed watching your breast bounce around as he increased his pace. 

You hugged the boys back, throwing your head back in ecstasy. You were unable to stop the sexy sounds coming from your mouth when he attacked your neck and collar bone with bites and kisses. 

You felt something building up in your stomach. You were close, and you knew from the swelling of his member, so was Yosuke. 

After a few more deep thrust you reached your climax. A few tears fell from your eyes as you came hard, gasping loudly in the boy's ear. He gripped your hips tightly to hold your squirming body in place. And with a few more messy thrust he groaned and pulled out of you, cumming on your stomach. 

You let out a few exhausted pants. "I love you Yosuke." You said to the tired boy before falling back to sleep.

You managed to sneak up on Yosuke after school the next day.

"Hey Yosuke!" You yelled out to the boy. 

He stiffened at the sound of your voice and turned around painfully slow. "(Y-Y-Y/n)!?" 

"Have you gotten your paycheck yet Yosuke?" You asked the boy with a tilt of your head. 

"Huh? W-why are you asking me that?"

"Well duh!" You grabbed the boy by his shoulder and pulled him down so your could whisper in his ear. "You owe me a new bra... My prince."


End file.
